The First Rule of Time Travel
by Draco Malfoy is Blonde
Summary: In their Seventh Year the Marauders are given a fifth member, but hes suspicious of Peter and is definitely hiding something. Rating for violence. We all have to have a crack at the cliches don't we?
1. Prologue

Harry fought with all his might against the body bind spell. He could hear the door downstairs burst open and Harry's scar seared in pain. He could do nothing but shut his eyes.

"Ha Ha!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Well done Draco!" Dumbeldore said, sounding more like a tired old man than Harry had ever heard him sound.

Harry felt his eye twitch and somehow managed to throw off Dumbledore's spell. He gasped in a deep lung full of air and pressed his palm against his blistering scar, but managed to stay silent as he pulled the invisibility cloak off and ran to his fallen Headmaster's side.

"Harry...no, no, no," Dumbledore muttered as Malfoy sneered at Harry and Snape glared somewhere out the astronomy tower's window

"Severus, please?" Dumbledore said.

Snape's gaze snapped back into focus, and the dour man looked between Harry and Dumbeldore, he shot another body bind at Harry and then sent the Killing Curse at Dumbeldore.

"Malfoy, lets go," Snape snapped, not looking at the space where Dumbeldore fell. Harry could feel himself go into shock, unable to register what had just happened, he didn't even feel his stiff body hit the ground, He was unable to move, he couldn't, the headmaster, he, he couldn't believe what he just saw.

He was so unnerved by tonights goings on, he didn't place the newest voice in the room for a very long time.

"Severus, well done, Dumbeldore dead and Harry Potter defenseless." Harry couldn't feel his scar burning because of the racing thoughts in his mind. Dumbledore _couldn't_ be dead.

"My Lord," Snape said, kneeling, dragging Malfoy down with him.

_"Crucio!" _Voldemort cast with a gleeful tone in his voice.

Harry screamed as the curse struck and he instantly convulsed, his elbows and head banging against the stone floor. He was under it for what felt like an age, his vision swimming between his own mind and Voldemort's, the cruciatus fought the body bind spell, causing his limbs to remain stiff and his joints to creak dangerously, but the fire in his blood and the pain in his scar and the stabbing sensations tearing up his skin caused him to not really care much.

"My Lord, We must go-"

Harry was released for a moment, he gasped and panted for breath, blinking back the tears in his eyes. The body bind finally gone. Voldemort only stopped for a moment thought.

"_Crucio!"_ Harry saw stars it hurt so bad, it felt like his skin was being peeled off and his bones were being shattered underneath. He panted again, and squeezed his eyes shut. Tears formed there. Whether from the physical pain or the pain of losing his headmaster and mentor Harry couldn't say, he could easily tell anyone he would _not_ cry in front of these men, but he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Trying to fight the torture curse, boy?" Voldemort taunted him. Harry quickly gave up and screamed aloud again. "I don't know why I never just tortured him to insanity before, Severus!" Voldemort exclaimed happily.

"Indeed, My Lord," Snape replied, "He'd be of little use drooling on a pillow in Mungo's, but we must _go!"_

The curse on Harry ended suddenly and he felt nothing but pure relief wash through his sore body and begin to dull the raw sting. It didn't last long, and didn't do much, but it was something.

"You've been such a good death eater," Voldemort said to Snape, Harry barely managed to twist his head to look at them. Voldemort picked up the elder wand from where Draco had thrown it. "Pity really."

"_Nagini, dinnertime."_ Harry was left panting on the ground unable to move, and he could only watch as Nagini struck Snape's neck.

"Until next time, Potter," Voldemort said and he left, Draco at his heels, Snape's shocked gurgle sounding loud and misplaced in the quiet room.

Harry managed to sit up, his hands were shaking badly, but his sore fingers managed to keep their clumsy grip on someone's forgotten wand, Snape's maybe?

Nagini was wrapping herself around Snape. Harry glared at the snake.

"_Avada Kedavr_a!"

The acid green spell shot from his wand and struck the snake in it's face. The snake's body went slack. Snape grunted and tried to push the scaly coils away from him with white, shaking hands.

"H-Harry," Harry turned at the sound of Snape's voice. And he crawled over to the dying man. With Harry's help the snake was pulled from the man's body and discarded like a thick, dead rope.

"I can't..." Harry stuttered as he pressed both hands over the vicious tear in the man's neck, Snape spluttered, his face whiter than ever, his own fingers weakly trying to grab Harry's own hands.

"_Ferula_" Harry pulled the bandages towards him and bound Snape's neck tight - not tight enough to suffocate him, obviously.

"Look at me, Harry."

Harry looked around, startled, into Severus' eyes.

Harry was yanked into Snape's memories, beginning with the memories of his mother and Potions professor meeting as small children and finishing with the memory where Dumbledore tells the man that Harry _must_ die.

"Okay." Harry was in his own mind again, his hands shaking, his head hurting and his insides felt horribly dead. He was sitting next to Snape who was fighting unconciousness. Harry was as pale as the dying man. His hands covered in Severus's blood.

"Harry!" Harry looked up startled when Madame Pomfrey ran into the room. "Severus!" Harry darted out of the nurse's way as she attended to Snape.

"Nagini," Harry said, completely disjointed, "Nagini. Bite. Snake. Snape."

"Harry, hold this," Harry did as the Nurse asked, helping her to help Snape. "The order are downstairs, send Nymphadora up, and go see Remus, please."

Harry ran from the room, as fast as he could and ran _into_ Remus.

"Tonks, Poppy needs Tonks's help," Harry panted, Remus nodded and Tonks was running up to the Astronomy tower. "Dumbledore," Harry choked out, Remus grabbed his shoulder. "He's dead, he fell-" Harry looked into Remus eyes and the old werewolf hugged him fiercely. "Tom killed him," Harry lied.

"You've done so well Harry," Remus said, "So well, its alright." Harry broke down on Remus's shoulder, much to the werewolf s shock. "Come on, I'm taking you home."

Remus pulled Harry along to the Gryffindor Tower and waved his wand, packing Harry's trunk, then dragged him to the fireplace in the common room.

"Doncaster Workshop!" Remus shoved Harry into the floo, and followed him quickly.

Harry actually paused to look around despite his frayed nerves and tired eyes. They were not in a propper house, more like a brick shed. It was on a very quiet street, half the lots looked abandoned from what he could see out of the single, small, barred window.

Inside the shed it was obviously mostly conjured items and half destroyed furniture but it was neat and clean. Remus hurried through the house, quickly repairing some of the furniture. "Sorry," He apologized, Harry shrugged. "At least no one will get through my wards," Remus said, "Ministry issue anti-werewolf wards."

"Remus..."

"Sorry," Remus apologized again. "Sit down I'll get tea."

Harry sat on the worn lounge and just waited.

"Talk to me about it, Harry." Remus said quietly, "About all of it."

Harry looked up, startled. He took his teacup gratefully and happily took a large swig, spilling quite a lot of it in the process.

"I'm sorry it took me this long," Remus started, "I'm not legally your godfather, but James always said I was by extension because Sirius and I had a 'Functional Homosexual Relationship' or something equally as ridiculous, you've been alone your whole life, Harry and it took me until you're almost grown up for me to pull my head in and help you."

Harry shook his head.

"Its not your-"

"I'm making you my responsibility Harry, ministry be damned, I'm the last Marauder left and I'll look after you from now on, you were absolutely right about Draco and you should never have been taken from the castle tonight." Remus leaned forwards and grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, I need you to understand why I was never there." Harry looked into Remus warm amber eyes. "When we left Hogwarts I was still recovering from almost killing Severus, I was miserable, didn't - couldn't - deal with the implications of it, I was angry at just about everyone and utterly jealous of James. We grew apart, I sat back and watched them grow up, find love, have jobs and my greatest achievement was being able to afford this dump. I needed to, because of my condition my parents will was denied me and I couldn't stay in their house, may parents were _butchered _by death eaters, the bloodstains were -" Remus stopped, and took a great gulp of air. "We grew apart."

"They thought you were a spy?" Harry asked, Remus nodded.

"After your parents died, I was shunned even more, people refused to believe Sirius would - they thought it was me, and James and Lily just died - I locked myself away. Worked in the muggle world, dead end jobs that I couldn't hold down because of the full moon. When Sirius went to Prison and Peter was dead and you were taken to Tuney's, I honestly had nothing left." Remus had tears in his eyes now. "I just kept going, utterly isolated, and then Dumbledore asked me to teach at Hogwarts. I accepted, as you know and all that year I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"Becasue I look like-"

"Harry, you do look very much like your parents, both of them but you looked like a child who had been neglected. I should have checked on you Harry."

Harry was silent at that, he looked away from the older man.

"Then Sirius was alive and I thought he would fix it, then Sirius died and I asked Dumbledore and he-"

"Said I needed the protection of the blood wards?"

Remus nodded. "It was so practiced I knew I wouldn't be able to help. But after tonight." Remus paused and shook his head.

"You'll need to leave during the full moon, maybe Molly's," Remus said, "But from now on, I'm going to look after you Harry, you don't need to do anything alone ever again, it shouldn't have taken me this long, and I'm sorry, I'm a cowardly Gryffindor."

Harry's eyes were watery and he just shook his head.

"No," Harry said, "I can't, I can't, I have to be alone, I, Snape..."

"Harry!" Remus crushed him in a hug, and Harry bawled on his shoulder.

"Harry, tell me, please?"

"Everything?" Harry confirmed sadly. Remus nodded and Harry took a breath. "Okay then."

Harry started talking and couldn't stop, he told Remus about his cupboard, and the coat-hangers for birthday presents, not being fed for days - sometimes weeks in a row, about Harry Hunting and the 'beating the freakishness out. Harry plowed on into first year, he actually _killed_ Quirrel and Ron and Hermione could've died.

Second year and the Chamber and meeting Voldemort, how its his and Ron's fault Lockheart can't remember who he is, third year and everything Remus didn't know about. Harry just kept talking. Fifth year slowed him down, Harry showed Remus the scar on his hand from the blood quill and told him about the occumency lessons as he came closer and closer to telling Remus it was Harry who killed Sirius Harry began to panic.

"Harry, calm down, deep breaths."

"I... Sirius, he, my fault," Harry let out a chocked sob. "I should've gone to Snape and tried hard...harder to protect my...my m-m-mind."

Remus moved over on the couch and held Harry against him.

"Harry, it was not-don't give me that look, Sirius died to protect you, Harry, and he was killed by Bellatrix and Voldemort." Remus wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him close.

"You were not dealing with Voldemort's comeback very well, you had just watched a fellow student be killed and to top it all off you had that big pink toad of a woman bullying you all year - Harry, please listen." Remus grabbed Harry's head to stop him shaking it.

"Harry you needed an adult you could trust, and there was no-one at Hogwarts you could trust- Your head of house was in Mungos, Hagrid was gone, Dumbeldore was gone and your godfather was on the run from the ministry, you were left completely alone that year and you're still a cub, Harry, you shouldn't have to be alone."

"But if-"

"Harry Potter if I hear you trying to blame yourself for Sirius's death I will personally slap you!"

Harry looked shocked at Remus' outburst.

"We all miss him, cub," Remus said, "and it was no-ones fault but Bellatrix - she's wanted to kill him for years."

Harry nodded sadly.

"Stop moving your Hands, cub." Remus said quietly. Harry looked at his hands, which were _still_ shaking.

"I-I can't," Harry whispered, frowning at his hands. Remus grabbed them and ran his thumbs over the dorsal surface.

"The cruciatus?" Remus whispered. Harry nodded. "How long?" Remus asked him.

"Bout fifteen minutes, I think." Remus eyes looked panicked. He stared at Harry.

"You feeling ok?" Harry nodded.

"A bit sore."

"Expected, come on, I'm sending you to bed." Remus pulled Harry up off the couch and led him to the bedroom. "I'm going back to Hogwarts, you have free run of the kitchen and anything else you want, ok? But stay in he house."

Harry nodded as Remus handed him his trunk. Harry paused then hugged Remus goodnight.

"Thanks Moony." He said thickly. Remus returned the hug with as much force as Hagrid.

"Its ok, Cub."


	2. Part I

James Potter was a seventeen year old boy on a train platform. His hair was black as night and messy as anything, his eyes light brown but somewhat hidden by glasses. He was very tall for his age and was wearing long black red and gold wizard robes. There was a pin on his chest with a 'H' on it. He smiled at a red-haired girl with a matching badge.

"Lily!" James ran towards the red head girl who turned and looked at him with an unreadable expression, then, much to his shock, flew into his arms.

"Shhhh, it's alright," James said soothingly, "Everything's okay, you did so well Lily Flower."

James grabbed his clean hanky out of his trouser pocket and gave it to her, she accepted it gratefully and wiped her face.

"I'm sorry," She said, "Thank you for the letter, it helped a lot."

James smiled at her, "You know your little sassy newspaper article has you down to be the next leader of the light?"

She pulled a face, indicating the idea was distasteful. "I was near useless, Benjy was the real hero, and the other two wizards there, they were amazing."

"If you were near useless, I was super useless." Alice said coming up to the pair. "Seems like all my Gryffindor courage is reserved for the quiddich pitch, anyway how's Remus doing?"

"Still won't say more than two words at a time." James said, looking around for said boy or one of his other friends.

"All summer, really?" She asked, a worried frown on her face. "What happened?"

James gave a nervous laugh.

"No idea. We.. ug... better get ready to give the prefects their stuff."

"James!" Lily yelled and chased after him, leaving Αlice to find a friend.

On another part of the platform Sirius Black, another tall slim boy with black hair was standing with Peter Pettingrew.

"Who is he but?" Peter asked. The two boys were staring at a man and his son, the man had graying brown hair and tired looking brown eyes. The boy he was with looked just like James but his eyes were green and he was much, much shorter.

"I dunno!" Sirius said again. The boys were outright staring and they knew the stranger knew they were but neither cared.

"He could be a Potter," Sirius said surely.

"The man looks like Mr. Lupin."

"Oh yeah!"

Peter turned to Sirius and they looked at each other in shock.

"You're time travellers!" Sirius and Peter ran to the strangers.

"Hello, I'm Sirius Black. The year is 1977."

"I'm quite aware of that Mr. Black, thank you." The older man said.

"Ha Ha!" Peter cried, "It worked then?"

"What worked?" The younger one glared at Peter but was nudged by his father.

"Your time machine," Peter said, as though it was obvious.

"You're our friend's dad from the past, and you're our friend from the future!" Sirius told them. The older man gave Sirius an annoyed look.

"Not quite," He told the boy. "I'm Professor Wulfe, Mr. Black, this is my son Harry. From Dublin 1977."

Sirius made a disgruntled sound.

"Not nearly as interesting," Then he grabbed Peter's arm and dragged the boy towards the train.

"New Defense teacher," Peter said, Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, seems like a good sport, the sons weird though." Sirius replied a little distracted. "MOONY!" Sirius called. The seventeen year old who was just about to get on the train turned around. He smiled only a little and waved to his friends.

"Hey stranger," Peter greeted, waving his wand and levitating Remus's trunk for him. Remus smacked himself in the forehead for forgetting he could do magic. The kid was a werewolf for Christ's sake.

"Come on, we'll find a compartment, we just met the new DADA teacher, he seems pretty cool."

Remus nodded mildly and followed the boys onto the train. "How's Benjy? I heard about the attack at Leicester square?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded.

"He's alive," Sirius told him, "he's pretty messed up. They're lucky the forigin wizards were there."

Remus was very reserved throughout the whole ride, completely neglecting his prefect duties and he even - once James gave him the password - skipped dinner and went straight to the dorm.

The three other friends and Lily were talking about him during the sorting ceremony and Professor Wulfe's introduction, but the welcome feast shut them up and before they knew it they were heading for the dorm room.

"Miss Evans!" Lily turned at the sound of McGonagall's voice and when she saw James she waved him over too.

"We have four new Gryffindors this year." McGonagall said. "Could you show them where to go, Please?"

There were twin second year girls and a third year who used to be in Huffelpuff but was being picked on and wanted to move and a seventh year.

Lily gasped when she saw him and looked between the new kid and James.

"You two could be twins!" Lily said, "Oh dear, how ever will I tell you apart?"

"I'm James Potter, Head Boy." James went to shake the other seventh year's hand as Lily ducked over to speak to the younger girls but he discreetly pulled his arm away. "That's Lily, Lily Evans, my girlfriend, and head girl. You're seventh year, right?"

The new boy nodded.

"Harry Wulfe." He said, eyes darting between James and Lily with an unreadable expression.

"You're going to share a dorm with me and My friends," James pushed, again the boy only nodded.

"I'm not your girlfriend, Potter." Lily called, Wulfe cracked a huge smile at that.

The head boy and girl showed the new students to their dorms and explained a bit about Hogwarts on their way to the common room. Eventually they were all heading up to bed.

"I'll be up in a sec," Harry told James when James waited for him at the foot of the boys staircase.

"Ok," James made his way up the stairs, leaving the new kid in the common room by the fire, looking into his hands with a little frown.

In the dorm it was not a peaceful group of boys getting ready for bed.

Sirius and Peter were throwing things across the room, James' things. Well Peter was throwing them and Sirius was changing everything pink.

"Oh, hi Prongs." Remus said from where he was siting quietly on his bed reading.

The door swung open not two seconds later and let Harry in. He looked around the chaos in the room with a little smile.

"Remus?" Peter was looking at Remus who had gone white and was staring at Harry, who glanced at him, got a look of realization on his face, and Harry ran.

"Oh no." Remus said, still white as a sheet.

"What is is Moony?" Sirius bounded over to Remus's bed and pulled his friend into a one-armed hug.

"Does this have something to do with why you've been so sad all summer?"

Remus nodded.

"Him, who is he?" Remus asked. Sirius and Peter looked at the closed door and then to James.

"That's Harry Wulfe, hes the new DADA Professors son." James told him with a worried frown.

"I bit him," Remus said, his hands were shaking violently. "I... Moony bit him, the last week of sixth year, I-"

"Rem, no, you couldn't have-"

"I did, remember the panther?" Remus was frantic now. "I'm going to be locked up for this -"

"It was an animagus?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded. "He was a person when I bit him though, on the arm. Oh god."

"Hold on Rem." James said. "He shouldn't even have been in the forest. Look, you won't get locked away, just-"

"I will, and I've ruined his life!"

The three boys tried and failed to console their werewolf friend, who was working himself up into more and more of a state and it was another hour later that Harry returned.

"Remus Lupin, right?" Harry asked, walking over to the distraught boy. Remus looked about ready to faint.

"I'm so-"

"I don't want to hear it," Harry said, "It wasn't your fault, it was mine, I shouldn't have been in the forest and I knew that. No hard feelings?"

Harry held out his left hand for a handshake.

"You're lefty? Me too!" James said happily.

"No," Remus said, "My - his- the bite... its on his right arm."

Harry pulled the sleeve of his right arm up to reveal bandages covering his whole forearm.

"Yep," He said, Remus' fingertips brushed over the bandages.

"I'm so sorry Harry," His brown eyes looked up into Harry's green ones.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said as he lowered his sleeve. "Hey Remus," Harry turned back to the still distraught boy. "I know it was an accident, but it's just something I have to learn to live with, isn't it? I'll be fine, and there's no point beating yourself up over it."

Harry climbed into bed and pulled his hangings shut. There were a few muttered words then the extra bed in their dorm fell silent.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Peter exclaimed. Remus shrugged.

"You still feel super guilty don't you Moony?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded miserably.

"No more going into the forest, its too dangerous." The boys groaned but knew he was right.

"I wish Filch didn't confiscate the map." James whispered. He stood and stretched.

"At least you only got the impression of how easy it made prefect rounds," Remus said, "I actually have something to miss out on!"

James left to patrol the castle and the other boys went to bed. Sirius and Peter resuming their mass pink-in-ning of James' things.

Remus sighed and stared at the closed curtains of Harry Wulfe's bed, guilt creeping up his windpipe and leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

* * *

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOONY"

Remus woke to the howl of James and Sirius in his ear. Sirius had somehow gotten his morning coffee already and James was turning his things back to their regular colors. Peter was in the shower and Harry was no-where in sight.

"Why is it morning?" Remus moaned pulling his pillow over his head.

"You seem back to normal," Sirius said.

"It's too early to feel horribly guilt ridden."

Sirius laughed at his friend as he pushed him out of bed.

"He's over it."

"I am not, I just, Harry said he forgives me."

"Yes, I do."

They all jumped at Harry's voice and looked at the boy startled. He was smiling at them.

"Come one, I can't remember how to get to the great Hall, and I'm starving."

Remus was dressed and collecting his books as Peter came out of the bathroom, Sirius and Harry were playing exploding snap and James was frustratingly trying to stop his robes from slowly fading to pink.

"Ready Peter?" Sirius whined at the shorter boy for the hundredth time.

"I can't find my sweater," Peter said, his robes were on as were the rest of his school things but he wanted that sweater.

"Its September, Its not that cold!" Sirius exclaimed. "Not like you're hiding a dark mark, lets just go, you can borrow mine if you begin to freeze to death."

Peter reluctantly followed them from the room and the five boys made their way to breakfast.

"Remus is not a morning person, specially during his time of the month," Sirius was saying matter-of-factly to Harry. Harry laughed at his words while Remus scowled.

"So Harry Where are you from?" Remus asked.

"Dublin." Sirius said, "Hes here to steal my lucky charms!" He added unhelpfully. Harry smiled.

"Yeah, Me and dad lived in Dublin, and I heard about the DADA position here and got him to take it. He home schooled me before now."

"Think you'll keep up with the Newts?" James asked, Harry nodded.

"It's a hell of a lot easier than if I had stayed home-" Harry paused.

"Harry?" Peter waved his arm in front of Harry's face for a moment, which caused him to jump back violently and draw his wand.

"Whoa, calm down!" Peter said, stepping back too.

"I'll see you in Defense," Harry said and shot off down the hall.

"We must have Defense first then." Remus said as the other four made their way to the hall.

"I told you so Peter!" Sirius announced happily. "Told you the Defense Professor's kid was weird.


	3. Part II

The Marauders were handed their class schedule by a reasonably chirpy McGonagall according to Sirius, though Remus didn't think the word 'Chirpy' would ever be suitable to describe his professor.

"No trouble from you boys this year I hope." McGonagall said sternly. "You had almost fifty detentions last year."

She paused before moving on to the next students. "Each."

James and Sirius high-fived and Peter too looked quite proud even though there was no way he and Remus had gotten fifty, even put together.

"Come on, Wulfe was right, defense first." Sirius said, standing and stretching. James said goodbye to Lily and stood as well and Remus and Peter followed them from the hall.

"We should change the hourglasses with the house points to all be Gryffindor Colours," James wondered.

"Except the Slytherin one."

"I wonder if we could fill it with like, green diarrhea."

"That's disgusting Peter!"

The four boys were last to class and last to take their seats noisily. Remus was quiet as soon as Professor Wulfe was present, as was the rest of the class. He coughed to get the other's attention and Remus elbowed Peter in the ribs hard.

"Sorry Sir!" James called out, gaining a dissaproving look from Lily.

Remus looked around the room for Harry, to find him at the front of the class. His arm was held tightly to his chest and his eyes were closed.

"Now, where are we at?" Wulfe began. "Come on, dueling, recognizing spells, dark creatures, unforgivables, tell me what you know?"

Remus looked down as a piece of parchment was shoved in his lap. He smoothed it out on the desk.

_Mr. Prongs is bored._

_Mr. Padfoot agrees. Mr. Padfoot is wondering how long until he gives us the big scary NEWTS lecture._

_Mr. Wormtail thinks we is sounds like house elf is talking like this._

_Mr. Padfoot thinks Mr. Wormtail should shut up._

_Or what?_

_Mr. Prongs decrees Mr. Wormtail has used inpropper Marauder mannars and is henceforth expelled from the conversation._

_ Mr. Moony is trying to listen to his professor._

_Mr. Padfoot thinks Mr. Moony is a giant nerd and should be defenstrated._

Remus looked up as the words appeared on the parchment.

_Mr. Wormtail is very sorry masters._

_Mr. Padfoot doesn't care_

_YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!_

_Mr. Moony wonders what defenestration is?_

_Mr. Padfoot says. UUUHUHU you did it again! _

_Mr. Prongs advised Mr. Moony that he's pretty sure Mr. Padfoot threatened to throw you out the window. _

_Mr. Moony would like to inform you you're acting like children._

Sirius barked out a laugh at that and looked up quickly when the class all looked at him disgruntled.

_Mr. Prongs would like to inform Mr. Padfoot, that your brain is akin to that of a rodent._

_HEY!_

_Mr. Moony thinks you should all pay attention._

_Mr. Prongs..._

Remus looked up when the words ended in an odd scribble. Professor Wulfe was in front of James removing his paper from under his quill and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Come see me after class, all of you."

"Yes sir," The boys sheepishly replied and Wulfe returned to the head of the class and continued the lesson.

Harry remained behind at the end as well as the others but Professor Wulfe didn't acknowledge him.

Wulfe gave the parchment back to James without reading it.

"Nifty trick you have there, did you invent that yourselves?" The Professor asked. James was the one to answer.

"Yes sir."

"Useful, in many applications, not just passing notes in class, don't do it in here again."

The four boys nodded and left.

"Mr. Lupin," Wulfe called. Remus turned to see Harry giving his father/professor a warning look.

"Professor," Remus wanted to run. The man was quite scratched up and looked angry and tired - a dangerous combination.

"Sir I -"

"No, Remus no you did nothing wrong!"

Harry was staring angrily at his father but was talking to Remus, "We'll deal with it, okay?"

"Harry, please, its not-"

"I never said it was my fault!" Harry cried, "but its not yours - or Remus's either and you know that, you _both _know it deep down, so get over it."

"He's right Harry." Remus said, "It is my fault and-"

"Remus no. I won't let you blame yourself. I shouldn't have been there but I was and you shouldn't have been there but you were and were both lucky it was only a bite and some scratches and not me being eaten. Now, Dad, you will forgive Remus with no hard feelings and Remus, you will forgive yourself with no more guilt."

Harry turned them towards each other and forced them to hold hands. Professor Wulfe reluctantly shook hands with Remus.

"I... Harry," Remus turned to the black haired boy, "Thank you." He said, unsure he took a step towards the shorter boy and hugged him.

It was a strict bro-friendly hug. One arm no more than two pats on the back, crochets apart.

"Go, both of you, tell your next Professor I'm sorry for keeping you."

The two boys left the room with their heads ducked.

"How is it?" Remus asked the new boy indicating his right arm. Harry shrugged.

"Twinges a bit but its getting better," Harry said.

"It'll scar," Remus warned him. "They all scar, see." Remus pushed up his sleeves to reveal his forearms which were heavily scarred.

"I know," Harry said, not even looking at Remus' bared arms. "It doesn't bother me. I have plenty of scars."

They reached the transfiguration room and quietly snuck in the door. McGonagall gave them dissaproving looks.

"John kept you boys back?" she asked as they sat down.

"Yes Professor, sorry." Remus said quietly.

McGonagall then ignored the boys as they unpacked their things. Sirius and James were playing muggle soccer with a screwed up piece of parchment and their fingers on their desk while Peter was desperately trying to take notes.

Harry was sitting next to Remus and pulled out his quill, Remus noticing the wince as he pushed the nib onto the paper.

Moony surged forward in his brain then and Remus growled quietly and snatched the offending quill off of the boy.

He cast the Marauder - note passing charm on Harry's and his own parchment and began taking notes.

_You're hurt, let me._

_Human Transfiguration was discovered in the early 1400's _

_Human Transfiguration is the same magic used by Metamorphagi_

"Moony did you _growl!?"_ Sirius was leaning back on his chair, neck cranned around to look at Remus.

"Yes, I couldn't help it," Remus hissed back. "Shut up and learn."

Sirius swung forward and whispered to James and Peter, whose jaw dropped and he turned to stare at Remus.

"Now!" McGonagall snapped, "Mr. Pettigrew, if you would?"

Peter stood up in shock and stared at McGonagall.

"I will use Mr. Pettingrew as a demonstration," She brandished her wand indicating Peter come to the front of the class.

"_Humanio transmutatsis __ecaudatus"_ Wormtail squeaked and turned into a large brown and red eagle. James snorted in amusement at his friend and Sirius proceeded to draw a crude picture of the bird sweeping down to eat a rat.

James caught a glimpse of the picture and laughed out loud.

"I had a teacher once, he transfigured a student into a ferret and bounced him around the hall because he was going to curse me while my back was turned." Harry whispered to Remus. Remus looked at Harry shocked.

"Weren't you home schooled?"

"Oh, Yeah, I was pulled out of my first school in fourth year because, they kept cursing me. A group of students - had it in for me, no idea why."

"What school was it?" Remus asked.

"Oh, um, Durmstrang Institute," Harry said quietly. Remus nodded.

"I've heard of that one."

"Now, pair up, and practice the spell. It's '_Humanio Transmutatsis' _followed by the species name, which in the case of the Bateleur eagle is _Ecaudatus_ not Eagle.

She flourished her wand and a stack of parchment began to hand itself out.

"Here is a selection of animal names and species," McGonagall said, "do not try anything more complex at this stage, or any magical creatures."

Remus looked at the list with a sigh.

"We can't do this," He told Harry quietly, "it'll come out as part wolf every time." Harry nodded.

"James, James!" The two werewolves looked up at Sirius's exclamation. "Try to turn me into a dog!"

Peter let out an odd squeak and James smiled.

_"Humanio Transmutatsis familiaris" _Sirius shrunk and soon a shaggy black wolf-like dog was in his place. The dog wagged its tail and barked.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall gasped. "Amazing!" She walked over to Sirius and looked at the dog.

"Would you bark please Mr. Black."

The dog barked happily before darting around the room. Jumping on students and trying to lick their faces. McGonagall pursed her lips but let him be.

"Come on, keep practicing!" She yelled over the crowd. "And ten points to Gryffindor Mr. Potter, well done."

The class began their practice, Harry managed to turn Lily into a possum and Lily managed to turn James into a cat. A couple of the Hufflepuffs managed it too.

"Well done, practice tonight, be careful any problems come and see me, you're dismissed."

The class packed up and left at the dismissal, Harry saying goodbye to Remus and going to Herbology with James and Sirius.

Sirius was walking with James when he noticed Harry was a few feet behind them.

"Wulfe!" Sirius called and waited for the boy to catch up, James looked a bit crushed by his inclusion of the new kid but let it go.

"Its Sirius, isn't it?" Wulfe asked as he came closer to them. Sirius nodded.

"Yep, and this one's James." Wulfe smiled at them.

"Hogwarts good so far?" Sirius asked the kid, Harry nodded happily.

"Great, I love it here."

"Miss your friends much?"

"Not really," Harry told them, "We moved at the start of the summer and they weren't really talking to me anyway, part my fault, but still."

Harry grew quiet and Sirius chose to let it drop.

"Have a favorite subject?"

"Defense, you?"

Sirius beamed at the boy. "Mine too, James here prefers Transfiguration. Hey, you said you were an animagus, right?"

"Yeah, I uh, am." Harry looked a bit unsure, Sirius raised his eyebrow.

"Are you registered?" Sirius asked with a little mischievous smile.

"Not technically speaking-"

Sirius beamed at the boy.

"Brilliant! Well, we're actually-" Sirius shut up at the look James was giving him. "We're actually really interested in it, hey Jamie?"

James nodded stiffly and Sirius gave him a look behind Harry's back. James gave him another look and Sirius looked at him back.

Sirius rolled his eyes. The boys left the castle and went to the side of the castle where the green houses awaited them.

"So what classes are you taking Harry?" Sirius asked, Harry smiled wide.

"Defense, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms and Potions." Harry reeled off.

"You want to be an Auror too!" Sirius jumped excitedly, bumping Harrys shoulder into James. James shoved him back and Harry fell to the ground, landing on his bitten arm and crying out.

"Oh," James looked at Harry on the floor with a sneer. "My bad, must have been a bit rough." Then he stomped away.

Sirius looked between Harry and James with funny look on his face.

"You okay mate?" Sirius asked the fallen boy who nodded stiffly. "Great, I'm just going to see whats got his knickers in a twist."

Sirius left the new kid and jogged over to his sour friend.

"Mate, whats up?"

"You're so buddy buddy with the new kid!" James exploded, some Hufflepuff girls looked at him shocked.

"We'll thank-bloody god hes so cool!" Sirius cried back. "Not like you've been hanging out with any of us this summer, eh?"

"What!" James cried. "What! You were always with Peter and Remus!"

"Remus was miserable all summer we were trying to cheer him up! You were too preoccupied with Lily!"

"You're JEALOUS!" James shrieked. "You always told me to stop asking her out because you wanted her for YOURSELF!"

"NO, I TOLD YOU TO STOP BECAUSE YOU WERE PATHETIC AND ANNOYING!"

"THATS RICH COMING FROM THE KID THATS BEEN MOOCHING OFF MY FAMILY ALL YEAR!"

As soon as the words left his mouth James slapped both hands over it in shock.

Sirius looked furious.

The whole class, Harry included were staring at Sirius with varying degrees of pity and shock.

Sirius stared and shook his head "You rip on me for not keeping my mouth shut, James." And then ran.

James made to follow but Lily grabbed him and stopped him so Harry followed him instead.

Sirius furiously wiped the tears away from his eyes as he sprinted towards the forest. The trees accepted him like a hug and in two more steps he had abandoned his school bag and was on all fours running through the forest with no cares in the world.

There was a growl and Padfoot stopped and sniffed the air then turned.

It was no-where as big a Moony, nor was it strictly a werewolf. While Moony was large - he was at tall as a standing man on all fours - his face was wolfish and eyes typical amber, teeth big. He did have hind paws but his front paws were more like furry bird hands - still meaty - with large serrated claws.

This one was smaller, black and was covered with fine silky fur. Its eyes were green and cat-like it had the same shape front paws as Moony but its back were more cat-like. It had a wolfs muzzle but pointy cat fangs. Its chest was large like a werewolf but its behind was slim like a cat.

Sirius stumbled over his back feet and stuck his tail between his legs, rolling onto his belly.

Before his eyes the were-cat-wolf thing changed.

"Sirius?"

Sirius change back into himself, unable to pick his jaw off of the floor.

"Harry?" Sirius stared at the kid.

"Yep, told you the werewolf fucked with my animagus form."

"You're a mongrel!" Sirius laughed, hating that, despite being a purebred Irish Wolfhound the others called him that a million times.

Harry snorted.

"You okay Sirius? It was wrong of James to say that, I'm sorry for starting a fight between you guys."

"He gets jealous easy. I know he didn't mean it, but the way they all looked at me I..."

Sirius squeezed his eyes tight and his his face behind his long hair.

"I get that." Harry said, "You don't need their pity."

Sirius looked up in shock, there was no pity on Harry's face only anger. Anger not directed at him.

"Harry?"

"Lets get back to the castle. I'm sure Lily will give us her notes considering-"

Sirius nodded, grateful Harry didn't ask why he ran away from home.

The two boys walked back up to the castle together, Sirius grabbed his bag from the forest floor on the way out.

"So why'd you become an animagus?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Why not," Harry shrugged, "Figured it'd be useful in Auror work and everything, was going to register after the war."

"I was never going to register," Sirius said, "Never know when something like that could come in handy."

Harry stared at him with an odd expression.

The rest of the walk was silent.


	4. Part III

Sirius watched Harry from across the room, they were in the Library, just Harry and Sirius - Remus was helping Peter with his Transfiguration assignment and James was with Lily. Sirius watched the odd conversation between Harry and the Slytherin girl.

Her name was Sally-Anne Perks. She was an orphan who came to Hogwarts in their third year. Harry was speaking to her in a rather panicked way.

"Harry!" Sirius jumped up out of his seat and bounded over to them. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah sorry Sirius, Look, I need to go see my dad about something, I'm really sorry, I'll be back soon."

Harry all but ran from the room, Sally-Anne following him. Sirius grinned. Time for some Marauder snooping.

He followed the pair to their Defense Professors rooms, all the notion of Harry sneaking off for a snog was thrown out the window.

Sirius managed to slip into the room and step behind the drapes. Harry paused and sniffed the air, then cast a charm and Professor Wulfe came down the stairs.

Recognition crossed the mans face and Sally-Anne yelled something surprised but Sirius couldn't hear it, their voices were too muffled.

The trio spoke for an hour an a half and Sirius got very bored watching them, unable to hear anything. Finally the chat ended, Their Professor looking relieved, Harry looking a bit distressed and Perks looking down-right distraught.

Professor Wulfe put a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled, Harry seemed to cheer up and said something to Perks who nodded a bit and smiled.

Harry flicked his wand and said goodbye to his Professor.

"Come on Sirius," Harry called an odd grin on his face.

Sirius fell out of the drapes, ignoring the amused Professor and shocked Slytherin and just stared at Harry.

"How'd you know I was there?" Sirius asked shocked. Harry smiled at him, saying goodbye to Perks when they were in the hall.

"Who's that?" Sirius asked, nudging his elbow in the girls direction.

"Sally Anne Perks, I went to Durmstrang with her before she left." Harry said, "Nice girl."

"She's a Slytheirn." Sirius deadpanned, Harry just shrugged.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes!" Sirius said, Harry flinched away as he threw his arms up in the air.

Sirius gave him a funny look but let his arms and the topic drop. They walked up to Gryffindor Tower discussing the Charms essay that was due on Friday.

"I hate charms." Sirius said as they stopped in front of the Fat Lady. "Bilywig."

The portrait swung open and the two boys climbed through.

James looked up from the essay he was working on to glare at Sirius.

"What?" Sirius asked, holding his hands out. James shot a glance at Harry, who had gone to talk to Remus and looked back at Sirius, his expression stony.

"Piss off," Sirius told him. Heading towards the dorm to dump his schoolbag.

Sirius tossed the bag on his bed and stretched his aching back out, Harry came in shortly after.

"Hey Sirius," Harry dumped his own bag at the foot of his bed and stuck his head in his tattered school trunk.

Sirius jumped as Wormtail came in, hitting the door so hard it bashed against the wall. Wormtail started laughing.

"Man Wulfe," He commented. Sirius looked at Harry, who had launched himself over the foot-board and was waiting wand ready. "Ready for an attack there?"

Harry's eyes darted around the room, making Sirius' eyes narrow and then he smiled, though Harry didn't relax.

"You okay?" Sirius whispered, Harry turned his smile on Sirius and nodded, letting out a breathy laugh.

"Yeah," He said, "I'm good."

Remus was next to come in, just before dinner was when the common room was loudest and he had a disgruntled look on his face as he tried to get up the stairs without looking up from his book.

"Accio!" Sirius whispered, laughing at the half scream Remus made when the book flew out of his hands.

Remus was looking at Harry then, with an odd look, but when Sirius glanced at the boy he seemed fine - if a bit tense.

"Accio!" Sirius jumped as Remus summoned his book back.

"You okay Padfoot?" Remus asked, Sirius frowned at the concern in his eyes.

"Yeah," Sirius said, "I just didn't realize I was pissing off James so bad."

"You know that's not true." Remus argued. "I think hes just a bit crushed that you're getting on so well with Harry."

Sirius shrugged. "I'm allowed to make new friends, hes always with Lily now." Sirius said, "It was far more entertaining when she hated him." Sirius pouted, making Wormtail laugh a bit.

"I must agree. And I thought you two wouldn't have another blow out for a while after last year."

"Mmhm, maybe because we're living together."

"Sirius ran away from home this summer," Peter said to Harry, Sirius glared at him.

"It was last summer you prat."

"I guessed it was something like that," Harry said quietly, "I've heard about Bellatrix Black. Total bitch."

Sirius hadn't laughed so hard in his life.

"You sound like you bark when you laugh sometimes," Harry said, Sirius smiled.

"You should hear Remus' version of 'ouch'." he said, Remus blushed.

"I'm so bored," Sirius said, he stretched out on his bed. "We should prank Snape."

Sirius noticed Remus give Harry an odd look again.

"Who's Snape?"

"A git," Wormtail supplied. Harry gave Wormtail a really venomous look but dropped it quickly.

"He's a slimy Slytheirn and a Greasy dungeon bat-"

"What'd he do to you guys?" Harry asked, Remus smiled.

"Shut up Remus!" Sirius snapped at the smug werewolf.

"We are like kindred spirits, Harry."

"Hes obviously a Death Eater." Wormtail supplied.

"Because hes in Slytherin?" Harry asked, Wormtail nodded.

"Well in that case, Sirius is a Death Eater," Harry told them, "Becasue hes a Black, "And Remus is evil," Harry continued, "Because hes a werewolf - they don't let werewolves take the mark, Greyback is like a pet. I don't know where I stand, I'm a werewolf too but I'm a Parselmouth."

Sirius knew his mouth was open, Wormtail and Remus too, all gaping at Harry's ramblings.

"I dunno." Harry shrugged.

"AH!" Sirius yelled and jumped forwards, he grabbed Harry's shoulders and gripped them tight. "Harry you can talk to snakes!" Sirius cried, "Thats so cool I love snakes we should get a pet snake!"

Remus and Peter's jawbones were still sitting on the floor.

"Padfoot, you _HATE _snakes!" Remus corrected.

"No," Sirius turned to his friends. "I hate snake _carvings._"

Remus snorted at his friend.

"Actual snakes are awesome. Slytherins are gross. And all Slytherins are actually scared of snakes."

"Tell that to Nagini," Harry mutterd, but it was ignored as he continued, "I don't think you should have a pet anything. It would die." Sirius glared at the boy.

"I have an owl!" He told him. "His name is Ricky!"

"Ricky?" Harry asked. "My owl-" Sirius frowned as Harry stopped talking mid-sentence, then continued. "I don't have an owl."

"Uh, did it die?" Wormtail asked, Remus elbowed him for his tactlessness.

"Ugh, yeah," Harry said. "Anyway," He waved his arm. "Owls look after themselves."

"So would snakes," Sirius told him.

Harry laughed at that. "Anyway, you shouldn't go picking on kids because you think they're Death Eaters," Harry said, looking at Wormtail, then his eyes flicked over to the others in the room. "They might be," Harry said, "And they might be too scared to do anything about it, Voldemort would be threatening the lives of their families."

"Where do I sign up?" Sirius joked. Harry gave him 'a look'

"Sorry."

"How do _you_ know so much about this?" Wormtail asked, Harry looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Just do," Harry said, shrugging. "I'm going to dinner," Harry announced standing, "Coming?" Sirius nodded and stood.

"Go down with Wormtail. Moony's gotta give me the notes from Herbology, I'll get you a copy too Harry."

Instantly Remus, Peter and Harry froze, to look at him suspiciously.

"What?"

Harry frowned but shrugged and left, Peter followed him quietly.

"Whats wrong?" Moony asked him Sirius smiled.

"I care for my studies and-"

"Cut the crap Padfoot. I'm not in your Herbology class."

"You think he's a Death Eater?" Sirius asked, Remus shrugged. "He gets all battle ready whenever something startles him too, and what was he doing in the forbidden forest _that_ night, and-"

"Wow, you're really worried about this aren't you?" Remus sat down on the bed pulling Sirius down with him.

"We should snoop," Sirius said, "And if we find anything we can tell McGonagall.

Remus nodded, "Okay, do we tell Prongs and Wormtail?"

Sirius shook his head. "Prongs will just go on a rampage, and Wormtail would end up asking him outright." Remus nodded.

"Come on, I'm hungry."

The two Marauders walked slowly to the Great Hall.

"I think we should induct him into the sacred guild of Maraudering." Sirius was saying.

"Not two seconds ago you suspected him of being a Death Eater!"

"After we clear that up," Sirius said, "Its an odd feeling I have about him, its not like I see him and think, yeah, Death Eater material right there, just an odd feeling."

"He's deffinately hiding something." Remus said.

By now the two boys were in the hall and went to join their table, James was sitting with Lily and Alice. Remus went to sit with Peter and Harry straight away, earning a glare from James.

"You guys should go talk to him, I don't-" Harry started but Sirius interrupted.

"He's being a stubborn git," Sirius replied, "He'll come around."

* * *

Sirius and Remus were sitting in the dorm alone, both staring at Harry's trunk.

"We shouldn't-"

"Shut up," Sirius said, he bounded forwards and unlocked the trunk with his wand, lifting the lid.

"Random," He whispered.

Moony was over his shoulder in a second.

"He has a small library in here!" Moony exclaimed. Indeed there _was _a small library, muggle clothes -second hand and for a small blue whale by the look of it, dress robes that looked dirty and tattered, Remus grabbed a small pouch and tipped the contents on the floor as Sirius rummaged further.

"Broken mirror," Remus said, "A snitch, a locket." Remus shook the pouch some more.

"Random," Sirius muttered, Remus stuffed the content of the pouch back into it. Sirius pulled out something very familiar.

"Shit!" Remus turned and recognized the silky material immediately.

"I thought James' was one of a kind!" Remus said. He reached under James' bed and pulled out an identical cloak.

"Apparently not." Sirius said, going back into the trunk.

Both boys jumped as the door swung open again, bashing against the wall.

"Harry?" Sirius yelled trying to stuff everything back in the trunk.

"No," Remus said. Sirius turned to look at the person standing angrily in the doorway.

"Professor!" Sirius cried, "Harry, ugh, just asked us to get his-"

Professor Wulfe shut him up by holding up his hand. He took a deep breath.

"Five points to Gryffindor for being weary." Wulfe said, "but detention, my office, 7.30 tonight. Both of you."

Wulfe waved his wand and Harry's things flew back into the trunk neatly.


	5. Part IV

"Boys."

Sirius and Remus both took a deep breath before entering the room proper. Sirius turned and winked flirtasioulsy at Remus, relieved when the Werewolf laughed a bit and relaxed, Sirius grinned.

"Hullo professor," He said, standing in front of the desk.

"Sit down, boys." Wulfe instructed. They sat.

"Harry is a very private person," Wulfe began, "So I'm going to tell you exactly what you were looking for."

Sirius and Remus had identical looks of shock on their faces. Sirius's eyebrows would take a week to retrieve from his hairline.

"Why?" Remus blurted, Wulfe looked amused.

"Becasue," He bagan, "there was one outcome to your little investigation. You would push and push, and he would realize and close up, you would get more suspicious until you ended up cornering him, and he would incinerate you accidentally."

"Accadental Magic?" Sirius asked, disbelieving, "At 17?"

Wulfe nodded seriously.

"I spent the first 13 years of Harry's life in prison," Wulfe began, "I was innocent." He said with a glare at his mock-suspicious looking students. "His mother was murdered when he was very young and he was taken to live with his muggle aunt." Here their professor paused. "She and her husband were very neglectful, bordering on abusive, and it was only recently I was able to get him away from there."

Sirius's jaw was laying forgotton on the ground by now, perhaps it was with Remus's.

"What?" Sirius asked hotly, "No, who, what?"

Professor Wulfe held his hand up. "Harry has also been involved in a few of the attacks run by Voldemort and his death eaters, as a victim, not as a Death Eater."

Sirius' eyes grew wide.

"The cruciatus." He stated, "That's whats causing his accidental magic isn't it?"

"Yes. It's worse because of it, but living with my aunt is the real cause."

All three men turned shocked to stare at Harry in the hallway.

"They had me cursed for about fifteen minuets," He said simply.

"Fifteen!" Sirius said, outraged, "Why?"

Wulfe grabbed Sirius's shoulder and pushed him back into his seat.

"Harry?" Wulfe asked timidly.

"I understand," Harry said simply. "Sirius, Remus, would you-?"

They both stood, Harry had no need to finish his question.

Sirus stood before the other boy.

"I'm sorry, Harry, that I doubted you." Sirus wrung his hands in his robes, a show of nervousness he didn't think he'd _ever_ done before. "I suspected," He whispered, "But didn't want to-" Sirius scrunched his eyes shut and took a breath. "I figured being a death eater was better than that. I'll even the score, remind me to tell you about my family sometime.

"Mr. Black," Wulfe said not unkindly, "Black..." He repeated. "Black. Mr. Black, your brother's second name is A... Artricous?"

"Arcturus, why?"

Suddenly he shook his head and shooed them from the room.

Sirius had Remus by his side as they left.

"Wow," Sirius said simply.

"Yeah," Remus agreed. They both exhaled.

"I'm so glad he told us before-"

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "It would have bee a hell of a fight."

"At least we know," Remus said, "Once I found out about your family-"

"Yeah," Sirus agreed quickly, shutting Remus up.

"You'll never go back, Pads," Remus said, using his nickname-nickname which was only ever used by Remus in their very deep sorts of conversations.

James's nickname-nickname was Jamie and Rem was, well Rem and Peter was Wormy.

Those names were used rarely though. In fact Sirius had never called Wormtail Wormy.

"You're smiling," Remus pointed out.

"Just thinking about the Marauders." Sirius said Remus nodded.

"I think Harry will make a good addition," Sirius told him, "Mr. Mongrel."

"You've already named the kid?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said, "he really is a mongrel though, wait till you see his wolfimagus."

"His what?" Moony cried.

"Wolf-i-magus," Sirius slowly said, "Merlin, do I have to spell it?"

Remus shoved Sirius' shoulder for his trouble.

"No seriously, its awesome," Sirius told Remus. "It's literally like Cat-Dog or something - what's so funny?"

"Muggle thing," Remus dismissed. "I doubt anyone would actually be a Cat-Dog animagus."

Sirius frowned at his muggle-crazy friend and continued talking.

"He's smaller than Moony, but more graceful, and has the muzzle and ears, but cat eyes and teeth and the paws are like, wolf hands cat claws. And he has a cat tail, and back legs and cat fur."

"And he can change whenever?" Remus asked, Sirius nodded.

"Moons are still-"

"Yeah," Remus said. "You know we can't name him a Marauder without James?"

Sirius nodded.

"It's just you bit him, and how cool is he about it?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded with a dazed expression.

"I know," he whispered.

"You think he'll come to the shack with us?" Sirius asked, Remus shrugged.

"I really don't know how werewolves act around one another at full moon." Remus admitted.

"But it'll be fine, you're like his Daddy-Werewolf."

"Shhh, would you keep your voice down."

"The furry little problem had babies!" Sirius squealed excited.

"Sirius!" Remus scolded the black haired boy, who bounded away.

"Remus?" Remus turned to find Harry jogging tightly to catch up.

"I'm sorry for prying, Harry," Remus said softly. Harry shrugged.

"It's ok, it's good to be suspicious of people. We should get back to the common room, its almost curfew."

Harry was right, Remus thought as he checked his watch and the two boys changed direction for the common room. The pink lady was looking quite upset at them as the woke her to get into Gryffindor Tower.

"There you are!" Sirius saw them come in and came over to the two, James was with Lily and Peter in front of the fire.

"Hello Sirius."

Sirius grabbed their arms and dragged them up to the dorms.

"We need the map back!" He held up his hand to shush Harry's inevitable question. "And we have to Prank Filch, massively."

Remus groaned and Harry gave Sirius a concerned look. Remus caught the look and laughed.

"Yes Harry, Dear Padfoot needs to be institutionalized."

"I do not," He said, cut, "here's what we're going to do."

* * *

Remus and Harry were waiting at the end of the corridor where filches office was. Sirius ran down the corridor yelling, successfully getting the caretakers attention.

Harry snorted a laugh as the man went running and Remus shushed him.

The two snuck into the office and began pulling drawers and cabinets out to find the map. Harry found it, in the top drawer of Filches desk, nudging Remus, who pulled the handful of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks out of his pocket and left them near the window, Harry opened the window slightly and let the rain in, then both boys ran out of the office and down the corridor just as flinch returned did the fireworks go off, he opened the office door to be assaulted by sparks and bangs, and, hand over his head and swearing the caretaker ran back down the corridor cursing all children.

Harry looked at Remus and they both laughed, then turned and headed for the common room again.

"One Marauder's Map." Remus gave the map to Sirius, who got a little teary looking at it.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Sirius said proudly, tapping the map with his wand. The map's lines and footprints became visible and Remus mock dabbed his eyes.

"Its so beautiful," he whispered, "How could we ever let it go?"

"Peter," Sirius shook his head, then he looked at Harry, "first time we give Wormtail the map all by himself and Filch gets it."

"Sounds like sabotage, how hard is it to not have a bit of parchment confiscated?"

"Nah, Wormy's just clumsy, he's a good guy." Sirius said, Remus noticed Harry's grimace but didn't say anything.

"What's wrong with Wormtail!" Sirius said, getting angry, Harry shrugged.

"I don't know him!" Harry said, "not well anyway, I'm sure when I get to know him everything will be fine, I just have a funny feeling is all."

"Wormtails a bit odd sometimes," Remus explained, "he's really jealous and not the best wizard but he's a great friend."

Harry grimaced again.

"What!" Sirius yelled angrily, he stood up to face Harry, who held his ground.

"I don't like him, and I don't think he's as loyal as you think!" Harry yelled back, he then picked up his school bag and stormed from the room.

"Padfood?"

"No." Sirius said angrily.

"Padfoot! Listen!" Remus demanded, Sirius pouted but fell quiet.

"We had reservations about him to and when Harry first came here, you thought he was a Death Eater!"

"Moony-"

"No, and you know how we first felt about Peter, it took until the end of second year to trust him with everything, just, let him get to know Peter, and we still have to make up with James-"

"James will come around, he did this in fourth year too when I got the animagus before him, and the whole Snape Incident."

"I know, he doesn't like change much does he?" The two shape-shifting type beings looked at each other and burst into laughter.

* * *

"Fireworks in filches office?" James walked into the room meekly.

"Yeah, Harry helped." Sirius said petulantly. **  
**

"And we got this back," Remus held up the map, James eyes went wide.

"You were quick to spill our secrets," Prongs said to Sirius who nodded.

"Moony's our biggest secret," Sirius reminded him, "And Harry has more reason than prejudice to hate werewolves. Could you imagine Dumbeldore if-"

"Stop talking," Remus said, looking green.

"Peter doesn't like him either," Prongs said.

"He doesn't like Peter," Remus pointed out.

"You want to make him a Marauder?" James asked Sirius.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to invite Mr. Mongrel into the fold of Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers, with the blessing of Mr. Moony, Wormtail and Prongs."

"Mr. Prongs doesn't believe Mr. Padfoot has just cause."

"Mr. Moony second's Mr. Padfoot's invitation."

"Mr. Padfoot will present his case."

"Wait," James said, then ran from the room screaming "Worrrrrrrmtaaaaaaaaaaail"

"Mr. Padfoot greets Mr. Wormtail."

"James updated me, I don't like him!"

"Mr. Moony reminds Mr. Wormtail of propaper Marauder etiquette."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Prongs will hear Mr. Padfoots cause," James said. The group fell silent.

"Mr. Padfoot reminds Messers Wormtail, Moony and Prongs that Mr. Mongrel is a Gryffindor Seventh year, who, not only has an animagus form, but is also like baby Moony, because of the bite. Mr. Mongrel has helped two of the original Marauders retrieve the map, which Wormtail lost and has also let us use his stash of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks to do so."

"Dr. Filibuster, the only medic we need." Prongs added wistfully

"Mr. Moony raises an issue," Remus said, "I don't know if werewolves can be together during the moon."

"Maybe Professor Wulfe can supervise?"

"No, no humans!" Remus said quickly.

"We'll figure out something," Sirius assured him. "And that's the other thing, prank-worthy or not, Harry's had to spend his moons alone."

Remus lost it, he went completely white at Sirius's quiet reminder and Sirius caught him before he fell.

"I didn't even think of that," James said. Then he stood up straight, on top of Peter's trunk and declared.

"Mr. Padfoot extends his invitation to Mr. Mongrel to join the Marauders, under the condition of Test by Snape!"

"Not Severus again!" Remus said, "bad enough you too pushed him to calling Lily a m word but then to be friends with her afterwards, he's snarkier than ever."

"He was born after all," Sirius said off handily. Remus shook his head.

"Wheres Wulfe anyway?" Peter asked.

"Probably with his Dad," Sirius said, he glanced at Remus who subtly shook his head, Sirius glared.

"We'll ask first, Padfoot," Remus said as Sirius opened his mouth.

"Fine," Padfoot said, moody.

"What?" Peter asked, Remus shook his head.

"Can't tell you right now, lets find Wulfe."

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," James said with a huge grin.

"THE MAP?" Peter cried.

"Yes," Sirius confirmed, "You're not to be unsupervised with it again Mr. Wormtail."

"Aw," Peter said.

"Maybe we can see where you sneak off to?" Sirius asked with a leer. Peter rolled his eyes.

"I don't sneak anywhere."

"You sneak," James agreed good naturedly, Peter just shrugged.

"Mr. Mongrel!"

Ignoring Peter the four boys turned to Harry who appeared to be sneaking in the room.

"What, Sirius!" Harry frowned at Sirius for the nickname. He just smiled at the other boy.

"There's a test, first," James warned, Harry looked confused as he stuffed something silver wrapped up in a cloth into his school trunk, locking it. Remus paid it no mind.

"Whats his animagus?" Peter asked first.

"I'm not an animagus," Harry told the shorter boy, Peter glared.

"Sirius told us, Snake," he hissed.

"Peter!" Remus scolded. "Thoes three are animagi as well," Remus told Harry, "to help me with the full moon."

"Oh, ok, here." Harry said and in the blink of an eye his wolfimagus form was in his place.

"Whoa!" James cried, Peter squeaked and scrambled away from the beast. Remus's jaw dropped.

"I've never seen a real werewolf before," he said, "except Greyback."

"Rem, you okay?" Prongs asked.

"I'm good Prongs," Remus said, he touched Harry's black Muzzle and the boy changed back.

"I'm not a real werewolf, not really." Harry told Remus. "The actual curse is the same, but I couldn't call that thing a Werewolf."

Remus shook his head.

"It's a little werewolf, but still a werewolf, even with the catty elements."

Harry just nodded.

"Mr. Prongs would like to apologies to Mr. Mongrel, because Mr. Mongrel scares the pants off of him."

Harry looked at Prongs like he lost it.

"I'm Mr. Prongs," James bowed, and instead of rising turned into his stag. Harry jumped back.

"Mr. Padfoot!" Sirius exclaimed and in his place was the Irish wolfhound.

"Mr. Wormtail," Peter grumbled, turning into the little fat rat.

"And Mr. Moony," Remus told him, "who you can't meet until the full moon, or at least until we can be sure Moony and Mongrel won't rip each other to shreds.

"They won't," Harry told him quietly with a small smile.

"How do you-" the others chose that moment to turn back into their human selves.

"Mr. Prongs is sorry for being a jealous git," James announced.

"Mr. Padfoot agrees with Mr. Prongs and would like Mr. Prongs to formally announce Mr. Mongrels acceptance into our humble group."

"Mr. Prongs would be happy to, however Mr. Mongrel must prove he is up to no good!"

"Mr. Moony says the help in the return of the map is adequate."

"Mr. Wormtail never agreed to this!"

"Mr. Moony thinks Mr. Monrgel is confused."

"Mr. Mongrel must prank our mortal enemy..."

"Severus Snape," Prongs finished for Padfoot. Mongrel stared at them all in confusion and shock and Wormtail still looked confused.

"Mr. Mongrel thinks he'd be better to stay away from you lunatics."


	6. Part V

Remus was sitting with his head in his hands at Breakfast, Harry was nowhere in sight, Peter was missing and James and Sirius were excitedly commenting on the custard pies in front of them for breakfast. Remus looked around for Harry again and spotted Snape come into the hall, then there was a yell and a splat as the custard pie lifted itself off of the table and landed on Sirius head.

A Ravenclaw Pie zoomed across the hall to pin Snape and another got regulus black. One ended up in Nancy Parkinson's Ample Bosom a second pie hit James square in the face and another got Professor Slughorn in the back of the head.

"ENOUGH," McGonagall stood and looked at the students, all of whom were still, and another custard pie lifted itself off of the table, saled across the room and dumped itself in Lily Evans lap.

"UGH POTTER!" She screamed, James held up his hands, indicating his own face covered in the pie nd Sirius indicated his own innocence pointing at the pie on his head.

McGonagall tried to vanish the pie that was on Slughorns neck but instead it jumped up, re formed, split and hit Slughorn and McGonagall.

The hall broke out laughing and three other pies rose off of the tables and sailed towards their targets.

Narcissia Black screamed as one was smashed into her face, Professor Wulfe stood up and ran from the hall, being chased by two pies.

The three Marauders looked at each other and grinned.

"Harry," they all said as one and together they stood to find their newest friend.

Harry was in the entrance hall, grinning as they came to meet him.

"You were supposed to Prank Snivellus!" James cried.

"I did," Harry answered. "But I didn't think he should be singled out, and dropping pie in Parkinson's rack was so worth it."

"And did you guys see Narcissa's _face? _and McGonagall!" Sirius said.

"Well, I believe you're definitely a true Marauder Sonny-boy!" James clapped him on the back and with mock teary eyes looked at the sky and said, "I'm so, so proud!"

Harry beamed at the praise and Remus pushed them all towards the tower.

"You two have to get cleaned before Transfiguration," Remus said, leading the boys away.

It was two corridors away when they were stopped again.

"HARRY STOP THEM RIGHT NOW!" Professor Wulfe looked as dishivelled as ever running away from the Custard pies.

Harry gave him a look of pure innocence.

"I didn't do this! I wouldn't know how to stop them."

"Just you wait, cub!" Wulfe yelled as he continued running from the pie.

"We prank each other a lot at home," Harry explained, "especially this summer."

* * *

James and Harry had a free lesson together that Monday afternoon, while Remus was in muggle studies and Sirius in detention, Peter once agin disappeared, which is what Harry and James were discussing.

"You never throught he was up to something?"

"He's deffinately up to something," James told him with a wink, "I think he's got a new squeeze, unattractive, too young, Slytherin girl who he won't tell us about for fear of never living it down. Sirius, the dirty pervert, thinks he's off doing kinky sexual things with Snivellus, and Moony thinks he just 'needs some time to himself,' this last option, is, of course for people with ovaries."

So he's a pervert, a pervert or a girl?"

"A tranny."

"Oh," Harry said with a frown.

"Well I don't want to say "Illegal things,' and be the only one, but..."

"Wormtail? A Death Eater? No."

Harry just gave Jame's a sad shrug.

"He's the only one hiding something." Harry said, James shook his head.

"You are too," James pointed out. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm the new kid, I'm supposed to be mysterious."

"Too true there, new kid."

James had noticed her approach long ago, of course, so Harry was a little startled by the unfamiliar voice.

"Harry, Harry this is Lily!" James Introduced.

"Lily Evans," Lily supplied a bit more helpfully.

"I'm Alice Peverell!" The girl behind her said with a little glare at James.

"Harry Wulfe," Harry held out his hand to the girls for them to shake, and was quite startled when Alice was missing her right hand.

"I was, _we _were there during the attack on Leicaster Suqaue," Alice told Harry, "Benjy Fenwick, our other friend is still at Mungos."

"How is he?" James asked, Lily. Alice and Lily smiled,

"He's great should be back after Christmas." Alice said.

"I was apart of that attack," Harry said quietly, My dad and I."

"Oh!" Alice cried, "you were the other wizards?"

Harry nodded.

"Benjy sent up the red sparks, didn't he?" Harry asked, the girls nodded.

"Brilliant," Harry muttered, "really quick thinking."

James nodded as well.

"Do only of you have the article from that attack?" Harry asked, "my dad wanted to see it?"

the girls shook their heads, but James nodded, "Yeah, I'll give it to you tonight."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Anyway!" Lily pushed, "moving on to less macabre things, Harry, tell us a bit about the mysterious new kid?"

Harry smiled and told the girls about moving from Dublin with his father and his time at Hogwarts so far.

* * *

**_RED SKY BATTLE; DECLARATION OF WAR_**

_Benjy Fenwick, Lily Evans and Alice Peverell are the young heroes of this battle, three of the five wizards in Leicester Square on the night of the 23rd August, they not only fought the rising Dark Lord but sent the sparks up that made the sky go red that alerted Aurors and Ministry personelle._

_Particular praise must be awarded to Harry and John Wulfe, the father and son evacuating muggles and offering their valued assistance to the Ministry, the pair captured seven of the Death Eaters. _

_There has been worried whispers for some time now about a rising Dark Lord, people sporting a black tattoo called the Dark Mark have now officially been identified as Dark Wizards and Supporters of this Dark Lord._

_The skull and snake symbol was left floating over the Square last night, turning the sky green, but accounts say it was the red sky that was more striking, giving wizards hope and muggles enough pause to move away from the site._

_This attack on the muggles has officially declared war between this new Dark Lord and the British Ministry of Magic, civilians are advised not to panic, ward your homes, practice identification techniques and be selective about information sent by owl post._

_Hogwarts will remain open and safe, and parents are strongly advised to let students return. Professor and Light Wizard Albus Dumbeldore has rallied his own vigilante group 'the Order of the Phoenix,' for fighting volunteers not trained as Aurors, and more importantly, to rally hope, faith and protection in these dark times._

_194 muggles were tragically killed in last nights attack and a further 300 injured. Two of the five wizards, miss Peverell and Mr Fenwick were badly injured, but preliminary reports state they will both be fine. __The Dark Lord in question behind this attack can only be identified as 'The Dark Lord' by captured supporters, but Miss Lily Evans said this in her statement;_

_"He talks a lot, some cock and bull rubbish about exterminating muggle-borns, but he couldn't kill me could he? No. Said his name was Lord Voldemort, he wasn't that scary, just a bit ridiculous."_

_Story continues on page 7-9, information about Ministry approved safety wards on page 18 and ID Techniques and reasons for their use on page 21. This reporter wishes to assure the population that this Dark Lord is nothing to be worried about, but safety is paramount during any Dark Lord's reign._

* * *

Harry was in an incredibly good mood in the months coming up to the first Hogsmede visit, he claimed it was because he had never been on a school trip before. Alice and Lily were in an even better mood, because Benjy was released from hospital early and would be home, or back at school, rather, that day.

"Mr. Fenwick, welcome back."

Lily, Alice, James, Harry, Remus, Peter and Sirius were with McGonagall in the Headmistresses office waiting for Benjy to floo back from Mungo's. The Floo flared green and Healer stepped through followed by Benjy.

"BEN!" Lily cried and ran forward to hug him. Alice was next, lightly kissing him on the cheek and he put an arm around her.

"Wait," Lily stared at Alice, "you two are dating, aren't you?" Alice nodded.

"Yeah," she said guilty, "I was in the hospital for ages after the attack because of my arm."

"We spent alot of time together," Benjy admitted, "but you're with James now right oomph pf." Benjy stopped talking when Alice elbowed him in the ribs.

"Nothing," Alice finished for him with a sweet smile, Lily didn't comment, just glared. The group of teenagers didn't even notice the healer leave through the floo.

"Now," Mcgonagll interrupted, "Mr. Fenwick, until Madame Pomfrey says otherwise, you'll need to have regular check ups weekly, and you're to go straight there once we're done here. Your timetable and missed work," McGonagall handed him a massive folder of homework.

"Um, thanks Professor?" Benjy said.

McGonagall gave him a stern look while Remus started laughing.

"Off you go," she waved them out of the room.

"Harry, Harry this is Benjy!" Alice pulled Harry forwar and when the group stopped in the corridor, Harry shook Benjy's hand.

"Harry Wulfe?" Benjy asked, Harry nodded.

"You saved my life," Benjy said, "the Death Eater that cursed me was going to finish me off, but you got him. I remember."

Harry blushed.

"It was nothing really, happy to help." He muttered darkly. Benjy shook his head.

"No," Benjy said, "You saved my life."

'"Well you saved hundreds. I've never seen red sparks used like that."

"Thanks." Benjy waved off the praise.

"I think we just witnessed the two most modest heros praise each other." Sirius pointed out, both Harry and Benjy looked away awkwardly as the others laughed at them.

"I'm going to breakfast." Benjy muttered darkly, leaving the group to go into the great hall. Alice pouted and chased after him while Harry tried to back away slowly. Sirius wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Cheer up Mongrel." Sirius said, "We get bacon."


	7. Part VI

**26th November 1979**

Sirius was walking with Harry to Hogsmede. James and Lily were called away for their nerd duties, Remus was in the hospital wing again - the full moon was last night, and while Remus was sore and injured, Harry seemed not as bad - he also didn't want to miss the first trip to the small villiage, and Peter was with his kinky lady friend, Sirius assumed, as he hadn't seen the boy since early that morning.

"How you holding up?" Sirius asked, Harry was limping slightly, but seemed fine other than that.

"I'm okay, Dad's been helping me a lot. Remus looked terrible this morning though." Sirius nodded.

"I had detention last night, so he was left alone for a little while."

Harry nodded in understanding, they passed through the gates and onto the road, the village only a short walk away now.

"We should go to honeydukes, get Remus a present." Harry suggested. Sirius nodded.

"He is a mad chocoholic. Where else do you want to go?"

Harry shrugged. "A butterbeer would go down well, and we should browse Zonko's."

Sirius hummed in agreement.

"Have you been to Zonko's before?"

"No, just hear good things." Harry replied. The pair were swallowed by the snow covered brick buildings, cloaked children filled the little street and they headed to the sweet shop.

"Easy on." Sirius said as Harry placed a rather large stack of chocolates on the counter. Harry smiled as he pulled out his money.

"Not all for Remus. My dad has a chocolate thing too." Sirius nodded in understanding. "And I'm keeping some of it, of course." Harry added with a grin. He stuffed the bars of chocolate in his robe pocket and left the shop with Sirius, Sirius pointing to where Zonko's was and the boys took a step onto the sreet. There was a hissing sound, like a firework, and then a errie scilence, and before Sirius' eyes, the sky turned a sickly green.

"Shit." Harry hissed, pulling Sirius's arm and yanking them off of the street. An explosion rocked the building and students started screaming and running in a panic.

"Look!" Harry pointed to where he could see Lily's long red hair swirl around on the road to Hogwarts. Sirius squinted, noticing James cursing Death Eaters.

"Sirius!" Harry cried and Sirius dartd forward wand first. He let loose stunners into the crowd of cloaked men, students flocked to the castle in a steady stream of frightened people. Death Eaters were picking them off. Harry was at his side, and together the boys covered the running students. The Death Eaters forming a line behind the last of them and advancing.

"Sirius! Harry!" Sirius recognised Jame's voice, and saw seventh and sixth years standing at attention, ready to fight. Harry saw them too and the two boys fell into place with their schoolmates. Teachers were coming down from the school at a mad pace, wands drawn.

Voldemort faced the seventh years, his eyes were ruby red and his hair thick and dark. He smiled at them, looking more like a predator than a human.

"Look at you, all lined up, ready to die. Join me, have power beyond your wildest-"

"Shut up, Tom."

Sirius snapped his head around to look at Harry who had been the one to call out, he stepped forwards, drawing the Dark Lord's attention. Lily's eyes went wide and she very carefully pushed other students back.

"Sirius, hes distracting him, we should get everyone out of here." She hissed in his ear. Sirius shook his head.

"I'll help Harry, you help the others."

Sirius turned back to face the dark haired boy and the Dark Lord. James began to help Lily and the sudents made a slow retreat as the teachers reached the group.

"There is no good and evil, only power, boy." Voldemort was hissing, Harry shook his head, as if amused.

"You're so full of shit." James called out. Voldemort sneered.

"Potter, and Black." He was looking at Sirius now. "You are of noble and pure houses," He told them, as if Sirius parents hadn't reminded him every day of his childhood, "You would be valuable to my cause -"

"Shut _up_ Tom!" Harry cried, _"Stupefy!_"

Voldemort dodged the stunner, laughing, then he whipped his wand forward the same time that Harry did and yelled;

_"Avada Kedavera!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

The spells did not pass each other like they usually would have, instead they connected in a shower of gold. The tips of the fighters wands were lit, connected by a thin streamer of light, a small ball of light on the stream being held between them. The crowd, teachers, students and Death Eaters alike were watching with wide eyes, Harry pulled his wand away, cancelling the spell - whatever it was - and he didn't pause in his assult of the Dark Lord. The Death Eaters surged forwards, just as the many pops of apparition filled the air and Aurours were on the scene, and the battle began for real.

"God-damn children, get the hell out of here!" Professor Wulfe cried at them as he ran further into the fray, Harry hot on his heels. Sirius stumbled back, and more pops filled the air. The crowd was thinning, the Death Eaters were leaving. The chaos didn't end, yells filled the air, strechers were conjured and injured folated onto them, people were crying.

"Come on Sirius," He flinched when a heavy hand was placed on his shoulder and recognised Wulfe from the corner of his eye. "Are you hurt?" His professor asked. Sirius shook his head. But continued to look around the children.

"No one had been found dead so far," Wulfe informed him, "It was not as bad as it looks."

No one died at all, and the sixth and seventh years were commended for their bravery and skill, and everyone was sent to bed right after dinner, by a chirpy headmaster, McGonagall came up to the common room with them, lecturing about emotional stability and injuries and about being as safe as possible before wishing them goodnight.

"Harry, you were amazing." Lily was telling the young man, Remus was sitting on a lounge, listening to James recount the whole tale and Peter was still no-where in sight. Harry waved off her praise and took his leave, going to find his father, after presenting Remus his chocolates with a smile.

Sirius was caught off guard by a large yawn, and decided he needed sleep then.

* * *

Lily was sitting with Alice and Benjy on either side of her. Alice had broken it off the day before, which was the day after the Hogsmede attack and Benjy-

"You didn't have to be so mean about it you screamed at me-"

"Get over it!" Alice shouted, getting the attention of the class.

"Miss Peverell!" Professor Tumelo scolded, "Quiet, now, to begin today's lecture..."

Lily tuned out her professor to glare at her friends.

"Seriously, get over it, both of you!"

"But she was so vague!" Benjy complained in a hissed whisper, Lily continued to nervously glance at the teacher.

"Benjy, she doesn't need a reason, perhaps she was just unhappy - and if she hadn't left nothing good would have come from it anyway."

Alice shot Benjy a triumphant smirk, but Lily turned her stern glare to Alice.

"I also know you, and you didn't need to be rude or abrupt about it, Benjy still has feelings for you, remember."

Alice blushed and looked at Benjy, who offered her a shrug.

"Talk about it later, you're lucky I don't give you detentions for talking in class." Lily said, her eyes now plastered to the board where Tumelo was writing out the runeic numbers once again.


	8. Part VII

Sirius went to the Potters for the Christmas break. As usual he was last out of bed and Stephen, James' dad offered him a wicked smile when he got into the kitchen.

"Morning Snuffles."

"M' name's not Sunffles," Sirius slurred, squinting through his eyelids to fend off the offensively bright morning. Stephen was holding out a steaming cup of coffee. "Thanks Potter dad."

Sirius pulled himself onto a barstool next to James who was flicking through the Prophet. "Morning Potter Mum." Sirius said to Coleen who smiled at him, putting a cup of tea in front of James.

"Morning dear. Any interesting news James?" Coleen asked, James looked up from the paper.

"Yeah," He flipped back to the front page and straighten it out with a smart flourish.

"Sunday afternoon the beginning of the Dark Lord's recruitment began, firstly with the Bones family, who were visitied by Death eaters Sunday morning, the family were lucky to escape with their lives, bringing a captured Death Eater along with them. The Wulfe family were attacked late Sunday afternoon, and not only did Harry and John Wulfe manage to capture all of their attackers, they also were able to provide information about the current whereabouts of Lord Voldemort."

"Wulfe the wonderkid." Sirius said when James stopped reading. "Never a dull moment."

"You know this boy?" Stephen asked. James nodded. "Hes our new dorm mate, Harry."

"Oh the boy that's a werewolf like Remus?" Coleen asked, "I remember you telling me about him in some of your letters."

"Yeah," James said, "That's him, his dad is our Defense against the Dark Arts Professor this year."

"Well its good to know he knows what hes talking about," Stephen said.

"And look," James said pointing to an article in the corner of the first page. "Someone broke into Gringotts. Goblins have refused to disclose the name of the vault, and they insist nothing was taken. The culprits were able to do it by using the imperious curse on a goblin, and measures have now been taken to protect the goblins from this sort of thing happening again."

"I'm going to look at putting some extra wards up today, I don't want to risk it. Not with those bloody death eaters coming door to door like that. People using unforgivables to rob banks."

"Good idea, let me get changed and I'll help," Coleen said, grabbing her wand off of the counter.

The boys asked Mr. and Mrs Potter if they needed help. Coleen told them to 'run along and play' with a smile. James huffed while Sirius smiled at his Potter Mum.

With the wards up and Stephen's new rules the boys spent the next week inside. After the second day James went stir crazy and flew his broom inside, which got it confiscated, and Sirius had all his holiday homework done the day after Stephen's rules happened and James did his after he lost his broom.

"We have to get out of here," James said, "Just visit Remus or something."

Sirius nodded with due enthusiasm. "I'm in critical condition, I'll die soon, if I'm not entertained."

James laughed at him.

"So we floo to Remus' tonight?"

"Its not a full moon is it?" Sirius asked, James shook his head.

"Nah, full moon is next Thursday."

And with the knowledge they were escaping the Potter's house very soon, they managed to keep themselves entertained until dinner.

"Would you like some ice cream Snuffles?" Stephen asked as he cleared the dining table, Sirius nodded while James placed his order too.

"Stephen!" Coleen called, "There's someone at the door." Stephen put the dirty plates on the table and drew his wand.

"Wait for me Col!" He called back. "Boys, get your wands, go to the living room, if anything happens you go straight to the Ministry, alright?"

"Yes sir," Sirius said, drawing his own wand, but when Stephen left the room, James and Sirius followed him.

"We're adults now too, dad," James said.

"And we wouldn't leave two old farts like-"

"Alright, alright, just, if I tell you to run," Stephen said, interrupting Sirius with a glare, "You run."

The boys nodded, Coleen was waiting just before the foyer. Stephen went up to the door.

"Who is it?" He called through the heavy wood.

"Harry and Remus." Was the answer. "I met Remus in the forbidden forrest this year," Harry's voice continued.

"I'm a werewolf, and Sirius' reads a lot in the holidays." Remus shouted.

The adults turned to Sirius and James, who both nodded and then Stephen opened the door.

Remus was bleeding from a cut on his head, his arm around Harry, who was holding him up. Harry himself was as white as a sheet, his and Remus's wand held loosely in the hand that wasn't holding Remus up.

"Oh boys, what happened, let me look at you!" Stephen took Remus' weight off of Harry, who would have collapsed himself if Coleen didn't catch him. Sirius and James darted forwards to help their friends and Stephen pulled Remus through to the lounge and lowered the boy on the couch.

"My leg," Remus said, "I think its broken."

Stephen pushed up his trouser leg to reveal a bruised shin, and he tapped it with his wand, conjuring bandages and a splint which wrapped tightly around the broken limb. Stephen looked at Remus's head and pointed his wand at the cut, muttering "_Espesky."_

Coleen did the same to Harry, fixing cuts and scrapes with deft flicks of her wand.

"Where else does it hurt, dear?" She asked, Harry waved her off.

James brought in two cups of tea, offering it to his friends, Harry waved it away but Remus accepted.

"What happened boys, where are your parents?"

Harry glanced at James, then looked back at Remus, a strong look set in his eyes and he remained silent.

"Mungo's," Remus said. "We were lucky," Remus looked at Harry. "Four Death Eaters came to our house, Mum, shes a muggle, if Harry and Professor Wulfe hadn't been there, we'd all be dead."

"And Professor Wulfe?" Sirius asked Harry, Harry looked away from the group.

"He was hit," Remus said, "Killing curse." Remus looked at Harry, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh poor dear," Coleen sat next to Harry and offered him a sad smile. "Come here." She reached out and pulled him into a fierce hug, Harry gave one shuddering breath and hugged her back fiercely. The men in the room looked away as the boy mourned the loss of his father.

"Come on dear, you're going to have a nice bath, then a cup of tea and some dinner, and then you're going straight to bed." Coleen helped Harry up, glaring at Remus. "You too Mr." She said, Remus was helped up by Stephen and the boys were led upstairs, into separate bathrooms.

"Don't worry about a thing boys," Coleen said sincerely, a polite way of shutting down Harry's protests. "Stephen and I will go to the Ministry tonight, sort out everything, and tomorrow you both need to see a healer."

Remus was grateful she didn't mention visiting his parents. Instead, she led Harry into the master bathroom and waved her wand to start the bath, commanding him to order dinner.

"It will be alright, sweetheart," Coleen was saying as Remus was led into Mr. and Mrs Potter bedroom, then their en suite.

"You can visit mum and dad tomorrow too, Remus," Stephen told him, "Are you alright?" He asked seriously. Remus nodded.

"It's unbelievable." He said shortly, then shook his head.

"And physically, just your leg hurts? Were you hit with anything else?"

Again Remus shook his head, "Just the thing that broke my leg, and a cutting curse scraped my head, Harry took a lot more than I did."

Stephen nodded, and without saying another word, left the bathroom.

* * *

Remus was already standing at Harry's doorway. It was one thirty in the morning.

Harry was yelling.

Sirius stood by Remus in the doorway, Harry was covered in sweat, the sheets twisted around his pale body like a vice. Dark bruises and old scars covered his torso.

"He's been like this for the past hour." Remus said.

"Why didn't you wake him?" Sirius asked.

"Couldn't."

"Remus!" Both boys snapped their attention to the still sleeping boy. "Remus, no please!" He shouted again. "Mum, dad, please no!"

Remus gulped.

"SIRIUS!"

That made Sirius jump.

"What's going on?" James asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Coleen and Stephen were wrapped up in their dressing gowns behind him.

"Harry's having a nightmare." Remus said, "I tried to wake him but-"

"Its alright boys," Coleen drew her wand and went into Harry's room, she flicked it and the candle in the lantern on his side table lit and bathed the troubled teen in an orange glow.

"_Ennervate."_ Coleen said, immediately, Harry's green eyes snapped open and he looked around the room panicked.

"Shhh, Shhhh, Harry, it's me, Coleen." Coleen whispered, waving their audience away without looking behind her.

"Come on boys, back to bed," Stephen said as a shaking Harry Wulfe was pulled into another hug.

"Remus," Stephen said just before Remus went into his room. "Did Harry ever have nightmares like that at Hogwarts?"

Remus shook his head. "If he did, I never noticed, he always drew his hangings though."

Stephen nodded. "Very well, goodnight boys."


	9. Part VIII

The rest of the Christmas holidays didn't feel very festive. James wrote Lily and it was the only thing which could cheer him up. Harry was understandably mopey, and Remus was not much better, his mother was probably not going to make a full recovery from the spell damage, which had the werewolf in and out of Mungo's all holidays, helping his father out and visiting his mother.

The next attack hit Diagon alley, and Charlus and Dorea Potter, James' Grandparents were both killed, their funeral was a week after Professor Wulfe's.

Students were required to either apparate, or side-along apparate onto the platform, Aurours were bringing Muggleborns in by portkey and were patrolling the whole station in droves. It was rumored they would even be posted on the train.

The trip was quiet. Alice, Lily, James, Benjy, Harry, Remus, Sirius and Peter were all jammed into a compartment, James, Remus, Lily and Benjy leaving for rounds of the train every few hours. Sirius tried to make conversation, he asked Harry how he knew to go to Remus' that night.

"My dad wanted to go, we had just got back from, er, the beach and he wanted to ask about um, beast repelling wards. He heard Remus' dad is a bit of an expert. It was on our way, we were going to Wiltshire, sightseeing, you know, British countryside and all that." Harry had just finished talking when the Hogwarts express came to a grinding halt in the middle of a long bridge.

The lights flickered out, and Harry was the first to pull his wand.

"Get away from the windows," He hissed, and the compartment load of young men and women flooded into the corridor.

"We should side along the younger years to Hogsmede," Lily suggested, "Do you think its Death Eaters?"

"Yes," Harry said, his face screwed up in pain, "I'm sure it is."

"Alright," Sirius looked between their group and the other children packed into the corridors. "Here's the plan. We need to spread out, get older kids to hold them back, anyone who can apparate, take two at a time to Hogsmede."

"I can make portkeys," Alice said.

"How do you know that?"

"Doesn't matter, could you teach Benjy?" James said.

Alice nodded and dragged Benjy away, both of them hooked some of Benjy's dorm mates on the way.

"Its quiet," Lily pointed out, "Maybe-"

Screams filled the air as spells were flung at the train, a little girl was screaming 'the driver's dead, the driver's dead."

Sirius cursed and took off in one direction while James took the other.

"EVACUATE THE YOUNGER YEARS FIRST!" Remus was screaming, catching and directing children. Pops of apparition flooded their ears as multiple side-alongs were performed. "APPARATE TO HOGSMEDE STATION!"

Sirius could hear both Remus and James yelling instructions, and Lily was herding students around, finding people who could take them to saftey. Blue light filled a compartment two down and Sirius could only assume the first portkey had been activated.

He braced himself in a doorway to the outside, doing what little warding he could to hopefully keep them out. There was a crash and the screaming intensified, and spell fire lit up the corridor behind him. Sirius went to turn, but the door he was facing was ripped off the body of the train and three death eaters stood in the gap.

"I got your back, Sirius," He heard Harry yell behind him and Sirius focused all his attention to the three men in front of him.

"Well, well, well, baby Sirius Black."

Sirius blood drained from his face, the leading Death Eater drew off her mask, a wicked and more terryfying smile in its place.

"Bellatrix," Sirius said through gritted teeth. And with no more plesantries to exchange the cousins fought.

Sirius had given up on actual duling and was now just firing off _Stupefys_ and _Portegos_ when he fancied them. The train rocked dangerously on the meager tracks, their evacuation had been stopped as surely as the train had been and now someone was trying to find Alice or Benjy in the hope the fifty or so students left alive on the train would be rescued.

Sirius saw the tell tale flash of a portkey activating, and faced the masked man in front of him - Bellatrix had fled long ago with her weird ass cackle.

A stupefy hit the man and he fell from the train, probably to his death.

"TIP THE TRAIN!" Sirius braced himself as it was rocked again, and the Death Eaters began gathering on one side. There was another flash of a portkey.

"We have to get out of here!" Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as James grabbed his shoulder and yelled in his ear, "Remus is with Lily, Alice and Benjy are about to set off two more Portkeys and that's the last of the minors. I haven't seen Peter or Harry in a while."

Sirius nodded and let James drag him through the train. Sirius' mouth went dry at the sight of the bodies littering the corridor.

"Ignore it Pads," James said, Sirius nodded and continued on.

"James!" Lily was holding onto Alice, Donna Easton had Benjy, both looked exhausted, "We have to go, now!" the train tipped again, and this time it didn't crash back onto the tracks.

Donna and Benjy disappeared first, followed by Lily and Alice, James braced himself on the wall of the train as it went over the edge.

"Padfoot, people might still be alive-"

Sirius shook his head.

"ANYONE STILL A-ALIVE?" He yelled, the only reply was the screech of metal on metal as the train finally toppled over the edge of the bridge and the two boys disappeared with identical cracks.

They landed heavy on the snow covered ground of Hogsmede station, it was sunset and Aurours and healers were running around between hurt students madly.

"-been recovering the bodies."

"More healers have been sent for -"

"The Death Eaters fled as soon as the train fell-"

Sirius was trying to listen to all the information the officials had to offer, and none of it was reassuring.

"Harry, Remus and Peter," James reminded him, and Sirius looked around the crowd of students. Parents were beginning to apparate to the town now too and it became a huge blur.

"Student's move to the castle please!"

McGonagall and Dumbeldore were directing students well enough to go up to the castle.

"I want to stay - they need help." Sirius said thickly to James.

"You boys have done enough," McGonagall was standing behind them, and with a few flicks of her wand, their scrapes and bruises were healed. "You and your friends saved lives today."

James smiled, but it was thin, Sirius didn't have the energy to do anything.

"Come on," James said, spotting Lily across the station and leading Sirius there.

"Remus, Benjy and Alice?" Sirius asked her.

"Benjy and Alice made and activated nearly 100 portkeys between them, they're exhausted. Remus, last I saw was running off to help Harry. Harry and Peter?" Lily asked then. James looked down, and Sirius answered her.

"We don't know."

"Move along kids!" An auror shouted at them then, and they began the long walk up to the castle.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

The boys turned and saw dark lines, all through the main street of Hogsmede.

"There's at least fifty." James said, eyes panicked and scanning the street.

"They're bodies." Sirius said dryly. "Lets keep moving."

"Oh my god," Lily cried, her hands flew to her mouth and she stared at the bodies of the children lying in the street.

"They're about to search the wreck," Sirius reminded them, "I don't want to see them bring back the people from that."

* * *

The place to be was the great hall. Parents and students filled up the tables but it was not overbearingly loud, steaming jugs of tea and coffee and hot chocolate were placed along the table though not many were having any.

" I, we," Lily began, she smoothed out her hair and straightened her school robes as best she could, wiping the blood off of the head girl badge and she went to the nearest group.

"The headmaster will be back shortly," she said to the group of kids, "Have a cup of tea and rest for now, are any of you hurt? Were you hit with _any_ curse?"

The kids shook their heads, and she poured each of them a cup.

"It'll help with the nerves, not as good as the fire whisky I'll be having later but you guys are too little." She earned a weak chuckle and moved to the next group of children.

"She's a keeper, that one Prongs," Sirius said as James too straightened himself out a bit and got the blood off his face. Sirius did the same.

"Told you so," James said, then he moved to the Slytherin table and sat by some first years.

Sirius went to Ravenclaw, to a girl sitting by herself. "Have something to drink," He said, pouring her some hot chocolate and pushing it into her hands, "The headmaster will be back soon and he will explain everything, are you hurt?" She shook her head, "Alright, it'll be alright, you're safe now."

He did this over and over, soon, the more stable of the seventh years and some parents joined their cause and the noise level in the hall became less and less somber.

Then Dumbeldore got back. He had the minister on one side and an Auror on the other.

"Unfortunately fifty two children died tonight, a further one hundred and twenty three are in the hospital wing or Saint Mungo's. In due time, you will all know who survived and where your friends and family are, in the mean time, Parents have been sent for and the beginning of the school term will be delayed until we are back on our feet."

"Parent's do not panic, you will all be sought out by teachers and aurors to see your children and I ask that everyone remain calm in this tragic time. Lord Voldemort thinks he has won a battle against the wizarding world, because tonight, he took one hundred and fifty six Death Eaters to attack a train with nine hundred and seventy three students. The train was pushed off the tracks, when most of you had been evacuated by our quick thinking seventh year students, and the students left on the train were saved by Harry Wulfe, who slowed it's fall enough to not be fatal.

Half of the Death eaters were captured and killed tonight, and the Minister for Magic has declared war on the group, new security measures will be in place to keep Hogwarts safe from outside attack and the ministry, St Mungo's and the homes and businesses of the public will undergo similar treatment. Dark times lie ahead of us, and in the aftermath of such devastating tragedy I will ask too much of you, I will ask you to be strong, to be resilient and study hard, I ask you to keep yourselves safe and look out for each other and above all else I ask you to remember your peers and classmates are going through this too, I ask from you all an extraordinary level of kindness and understanding, because no one who is here right now is alone, no matter who you have lost or may lose, there is always a place at Hogwarts, for those who ask for it."

The Minister or Auror didn't speak, but Dumbeldore stepped off the raised dais with them at his back, to be swamped by parents. From the back of the hall, more Aurors and healers came into the great hall, each combing the crowds and taking families away.

"Probably need to Identify the bodies. Can't imagine they'd be terribly attractive after that fall."

James turned to face Snape and Avery, Snape looked as expressionless as ever, but Avery was smiling.

"I doubt Wulfe could have stopped that train from falling." Avery added. Lily moved forwards. "Useless halfblood he is, ha, was."

"Harry is extraordinary," She said, "in a way you can never hope to be because he actually _tried_ to stop that train from falling."

Snape looked more hurt than any jab the Marauders ever took at him, and Lily stormed off, James wisely chose to let Severus stew over her words and follow his girlfriend.


	10. Part IX

Harry wasn't in a good way. He was rather haggard looking, and his sleep was fitful. Sirius had gone to see him as soon as students were allowed to visit friends in the Hospital wing.

The hospital wing was full, as in overfull, and Pomfrey had three junior nurses in to help her with all the students. These were all minor injuries, there were a lot of students with bad spell damage and really bad injuries in Mungo's.

Remus had been fixed up really quick, but he found out Greyback had been on the train, biting students in his human form, and it had terrified the poor boy. Lily was soldiering on, as was Alice. Alice was resolute, and was on a warpath to becoming an Aurour, Lily was the exact opposite and didn't want a thing to do with the war anymore, at least not on the feild, so she was researching, almost constantly, for anything that would help.

The most confronting thing for Sirius was that 78 children were killed. Seventy eight. It was beyond comprehension and when he was standing in the Great Hall, all of the bright banners black, white and green flower wreaths hung from the walls, the fires were out and it was silent, all but for the headmaster, who was reading the names of the students who were killed. Sirius recognized so many from his year, from every year. The little girl who came up to him to tell him to stop feeding her cat was dead. The sixth year boy who taught him how to play soccer that one Christmas holiday was dead; Barney wasn't just dead, he was torn to shreds by the falling train.

Kathleen Blythe, Elizabeth Cummins, Henery Chase, Greg Dunn, Phillip Howard, Rose Perkins, Darleen Underwood, Joan Washington, Giovani Jordan, Mary Pope, Lori Rye and Deborah Sinclair, just from seventh year, he knew these kids, he dated Kathleen for most of fifth year, he got on great with Greg, Phillip and Henery, the were Benjy's roommates. There were only two boys left in Benjy's dorm now.

The names seemed to go on forever, but it was a curse and a blessing when they stopped. It was silent.

"You're dismissed," Dumbeldore choked out after a monment, the hall stayed silent for a moment more. "Remember your classes start in a weeks time."

Sirius gulped, and had gone to the hospital wing to visit Harry, which is where he was now. James and Lily came in behind him.

"Has he woken?" Lily whispered, Sirius shook his head. Harry was always asleep when they came to see him, though Madame Pomfrey assured them he has been awake before.

"I can't believe it," Lily said, gently touching Harry's hand. "He caught a falling train."

They boys with her just nodded, "His dad would be proud of him," James whispered, "and now were expected to go on with our newts?" James scoffed, "I'd rather leave, begin fighting right away."

"We can't," Sirius began, but paused, "we can't let the bastards take away our future, we need the schooling." He looked back at Harry, "we need, I need to get back to normal."

The three friends stood to leave, just as Remus was coming in, he looked dead, his skin pale, his hair thin and his eyes bloodshot.

"Remus!" Lily exclaimed, a little too loudly. Pomfrey came over, to scold her, but when she saw Remus she exclaimed, just as loudly, " Mr. Lupin!"

"'m sorry," Remus slurred, "I need to see Harry," he asked the matron, ignoring his friends, she made to protest, but he cut her off. "Please, can I just, sit by him?"

Lily, Sirius and James left Remus with Pomfrey and Harry in the hospital wing and made their way back to the tower.

"Sirius is right," Lily said, "I can't wait to get back to normal."

Normal was a long way away. People were disappearing almost every day, families were being attacked. After the attack on the Hogwarts express classes went back two weeks later, meaning the workload was twice as terrible to catch up on lost time.

Classes went ahead no matter what was in the paper that morning, even when the front of the prophet showed a burning house in the Scottish highlands, and the headline stated that the McGonagall's family home had been burnt to the ground.

The hall at first started out whispering noisily, and got quieter and quieter as they realised it was the family home of their transfiguration professor. McGonagall had her hand over her mouth and was shaking ever so slightly, but she blinked and straightened her glasses and stood.

"Thankfully, that house was empty, but for some material items." She smiled a very shaky smile at the students, doing nothing to reassure them, and left the hall.

But she was teaching transfiguration N.E.W.T.S first period none the less.

The N.E.W.T.S came quickly, too quickly. Most of the students were behind because of injury or death of family members and the tests were hard, harder than anyone had expected, really only the people who had a very difficult line of work in mind had any hope of doing well, regardless, after the final exam was let out the seventh years went onto the grounds and sat around in the sunlight, it shouldn't have been a moment plagued by sadness but it was, each and every one of those children had already lost someone important to them.

Sirius followed his friends onto the grounds and they stopped by a large tree overlooking the lake. It was an unusually hot day today, and a few fifth years were swimming. James took off his cloak and laid it down like a picnic blanket for him and Lily to sit on, Harry flopped down besides Sirius and Remus besides Harry, Sirius looked around.

"Peter's gone again?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Think he's ill," James said, "he left during the exam.

"Maybe he just couldn't finish it," Sirius suggested, "he hasn't studied at all, and he told me he already has an apprenticeship lined up."

"Maybe he's up to something?" Harry glanced at Remus, then black to everyone else."I know you have been friends with him forever but he's acting really suspicious."

"I agree with Harry," Remus said, his face pale. "He might not try very hard at school, but its not like Peter to just up and leave an exam."

"Avery left as well," Sirius said quietly, "pretty early on too."

"I can't believe you three," Lily said, "has it ever occurred to you Peter might be acting differently because he's frightened? His parents haven't been attacked yet, I know the feeling of waiting for the day the paper has your address as the headline."

Lily shook her head. "And I know his mother is a muggleborn, she would be targeted soon."

"She might be safe, his father is a pureblood, they're trying not to kill too many purebloods, though it didnt stop them when they killed Aunt Dorea and Uncle Charlus."

James nodded, "look, it doesn't matter, Lily's right, we can't be doubting each other now, we have to trust Peter, we have to stand by our friends." Sirius and James nodded, but Remus was shaking.

"I have to go," he said, standing, Harry stood and followed him, waving the others away.

"Lets go back to the common room." Sirius said, standing, the day didn't seem so bright anymore, and he wanted to go home.

"You're coming back home, right?" James asked him, pulling him to his feet. Sirius nodded.

"Course," he said, and James, Lily and Sirius began to walk up to the castle.

* * *

The graduation ceremony was held in Great Hall. Each seventh year student went up to shake the headmaster's hand and get their N.E.W.T.S from McGonagall. They were supposedly not allowed to look until after the ceremony, and that made for a twitchy bunch of students, the ones managing to peak smiled widely or sat with dissapointed faces.

Sirius had only managed to see;

_Care of Magical Creatures O_

_Charms O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts O_

Before he had his parchment sealed shut by a quick jab of McGonagall's wand.

After the ceremony, the seventh years head to floo home, or were apparated by Aurours. Lily stood with James's hand in hers in front of him, Peter was one fireplace over and Harry was going home with Remus, so they were lined up together somewhere too.

"Best of luck to you all!" Flitwick was calling out over the crowds as each fireplace flared green. Before him James stepped through with Lily and Sirius followed them without another word.

"Congradulations!" Straight away Coleen gave him a massive hug, and Sirius grinned at her, feeling happier and more normal than he ever had before.

"Thanks Potter mum," Sirius said as Stephen shook his hand with a smile then his expression turned serious.

"Now you three, how'd you go?"

Sirius, James and Lily all broke the seal on their results and each one unwound the scroll,Coleen peeked over James shoulder and let out an excited shriek.

"Oh well done Jamie!"

Sirius I looked at his own results.

_Care of Magical Creatures O_

_Charms O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts O_

_Herbology O_

_Potions O_

_Transfiguration O_

Sirius smiled wide, Stephen plucked the parchment from his fingers and looked it over.

"I'll admit I was hoping you wouldn't get your marks, Snuffles," he said, "Aurors have a dangerous job."

"I want to do it," Sirius said, "I want to help, and the Order needs more Aurours, you know that."

Stephen frowned at him, but Coleen agreed, frowning at James, "I'd much rather they have Aurour training then just rush into it." Her frown moved to her husband, who smiled charmingly and offered tea.

"If we don't join, it's not likely anyone else will, James and I have an a example to set." Lily said, Coleen stared at her.

"You too?" She asked, "it's _dangerous_ Lily dear."

"I"ll just be brewing potions." She said, "I'd be pretty useless on the frontlines, and I have a feeling the other side have a very gifted potion master."

"Good, at last one of you are staying out of trouble." Stephen said. "Now, you have to call Peter, Harry and Remus, I want to hear what they're doing."

James did just that, Peter wasn't home, but Remus and Harry came through.

"how'd you go?" Lily asked them.

Harry beamed wickedly at Sirius, "all Outstanding," he said, "want to apply for Auror training?" Sirius nodded and summoned parchment and a quill.

"Another one!" Stephen frowned at Harry and Sirius as they ran off upstairs.

"I got all Outstanding too," Remus said, "I'd be a shoddy Aurour, I'll just join the Order for now."

"Me too," Lily said, James agreed.

"Wait," James looked at Sirius and Harry, "Harry can't - he's been bitten."

"He's unregistered," Remus said quietly, "He told me it was too important that he get into Auror training."

James nodded, Remus got a determined look on his face.

"I do have to write a letter, though."

James nodded and Remus was off.

"I'm going to apparate home," Lily told him, "show my parents my Outstandings."

"I think I'm the only one with some Exceeds Expectations."

"Only two," Lily said, "and they're great masks too, your parents are certainly pleased." She gave him a quick kiss and headed into the kitchen to say goodbye to James' parents. Then went into the yard and dissapeared with a quiet crack.


	11. Part X

Harry and Sirius were accepted into the Auror training programme, and passed all of the Charachter and Aptitude tests with flying colours, only then did Harry tell Alastor Moody about his condition and animagus form.

"Alastor?"

"Wulfe, Black!" Moody barked at them, waving them into his office, Harry looked around reflexively, reminding Sirius he should do the same. Moody smiled at them.

"I'm excited about you two," Moody said, "best in the bunch, you will make it, both of you and I'll have you working together out in the feild as soon as I can, we need guys like you."

"I have something to tell you, Alastor," Harry said, both of Moody's eyes fixed on him, then the magical one rolled into the back of his head.

"What is it?" he asked. Harry gulped nervously.

"I'm a werewolf," Harry said, "I know I'm not supposed to be an Aurour-"

Alastor was shaking his head.

"Glad you told me, Wulfe," Moody said, "glad you told me after the aptitude tests, you'll be an Aurour boy, and you'll be a good one, ain't no dog bite going to stop that, not on my watch. Just keep it quiet,"

"Thank you sir," Harry said with a smile, Moody nodded, then snapped;

"Constant vigilance!"

The boys jumped as the left the office, and shut the door to the sound of Moody's laughter.

* * *

They met James in the foyer of the Ministry. "How'd you go?" he asked happily, Harry smiled wide at him.

"No problems, just have to keep it quiet."

"Wow," James said, "you should tell Remus, he'd be delighted."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Where to now?"

"Diagon," James said, "I'm going to buy a ring."

Harry frowned, while Sirius whooped and attracted the attention of nearly everyone in the foyer.

"I'm asking Lily to marry me," James said quietly. Sirius grinned at him.

"I'm heading home, then, if you don't mind, I want to tell Remus about Moody."

James and Sirius nodded happily, Sirius grinning at James.

"We can take my bike then," he said, whipping his bike keys out of his pocket, where his flying motorcycle was hanging in miniature from the keychain.

Harry shook his head, "be careful." He warned, then headed for the floo. Sirius and James went to the visitors entrance, and onto the street, where Sirius enlarged the bike and jumped on. James conjured two helmets and gave one to Sirius.

With a kick the bike roared to life, James jumped on behind Sirius and he sped off, James laughing as they sped through the streets of London. Sirius looked in his mirrors when sirens were heard and he sped up to get away from the muggle police, James swearing behind him.

"Don't worry," Sirius said, "I get away from them all the time."

"No Sirius!" James yelled, "death eaters!"

"Mother fucker." Sirius cursed and sped up, looking over his shoulder.

The spell fire started, and the cop car was hit, it exploded in a horrible ball of blue fire. James turned around in his seat, firing stunners at the flying death eaters.

"Faster!" James yelled, Sirius pulled the throttle and took a sharp turn around a building.

"Hold on!" Sirius yelled back, and he kicked the flying gear and rode the bike into the sky with a roar of the engine.

James continued to fire spells, and more death eaters were showing up.

"Shit, James!" Sirius yelled as they began appearing in front of him too.

"There are four behind Us!" James yelled.

"Three in front!" Sirius yelled back, "Harry has my two way mirror, call him!"

James did, screaming Harry's name.

He answered and Sirius couldn't hear their conversation but a few minutes later, Harry was flying to them on a black broom, going faster than Sirius had ever seen anyone fly. Spells went flying, and Sirius turned the bike towards the alley as Harry joined them, the Death Eaters fled.

"You were doing alright by yourself," Harry said, shrinking the broom and putting it in his pocket.

"We were sitting ducks, stuck together on the bike." James said, Sirius shrunk his bike and put the keys back in his pocket.

"Come on," James said, and pulled them around a corner and to the Leaky Cauldron.

He didn't have an awful lot of money, and Sirius thought all the rings were old fashioned, knobby and ugly. Harry picked the ring James chose, it was thin and simple, rose gold with diamond set in pave.

A large, pink square stone was in the center and James loved it as soon as he saw it.

The three boys took the floo home straight form the jewellry shop, Remus was at the Potter's house with Lily and she ran forward to see James as soon as he stepped from the floo.

"Remus told me there was another attack, are you alright?"

James nodded, waving her away. "Fine, they snuck up on us while we were on the bike. Harry came to the rescue of course."

Lily smiled at Harry, who shrugged. "They would've been fine without me," he told them.

"How did the meeting with Moody go?" Remus asked, Harry smiled.

"No problems, I have to keep it quiet, but he said it won't stop me from being an Auror while he has a say in the matter."

Remus' smile was huge, "that's wonderful Harry," harry nodded. Lily was looking between them.

"It means you can get a job as well," Harry said to him, touching his shoulder gently. "If they'll let me be an Auror, they have to let you as well, you just have to find the right job."

Lily coughed to get their attention, and both boys blushed.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before now, Remus I knew you were hiding something, it was silly for you to try and hide it."

Remus paled, and Harry grabbed his hand.

"It's alright Rem," Harry said, Lilly smiled at the two.

"You, both of you, should've just told me you were gay, I can't believe you'd think I have a problem with it. James?."

James was a laughing hysterically, Harry had dropped Remus' hand and was looking between James and Lily. Sirius was biting his lip, trying not to laugh as openly as James was.

'It's not funny James -"

"They're werewolves," James said through the tears rolling down his cheeks, "not homosexuals."

"Oh, oh," Lily covere her mouth with her hand, "I'm sorry, I thought you were together!"

Harry laughed and waved her off. "It's alright," he said, looking at Remus and nudging him with his elbow, "told you it would be fine, you knew it would be fine."

Remus nodded and smiled at her.

* * *

James had asked his parents to lie low for a bit. Sirius had gone to Remus and Harry's house and Lily would be here any minute.

He still hadn't decided how he was going to ask her, but he cooked dinner and made cake and everything. As soon as she stepped through the floo, he panicked and went onto one knee.

"James," Lily said a smile on her face, what are you doing on the floor?"

"I love you, Lily," he said, "and I can't, won't imagine a future without you in it, er, will you marry me?"

"James," Lily said, looking at the ring, she nodded.

"Was that yes?" James asked, disbelieving, Lily nodded again.

"Yes, yes," she paused, "yes, I'll marry you."

* * *

The Potter's had a small wedding, Sirius was the best man, Harry didn't come, claiming to be ill, Remus was there as was Peter and Mr. And Mrs Evans and Stephen and Coleen.

Sirius insisted on making the reception dinner, with Coleen's help of course, and as the party sat to eat with the best man stood, raising his glass and coughing awkwardly.

"He said it in year three, that he would marry Evans," Sirius said, "and somehow, since then, she's been able to stand him long enough to fall in love with him. James is like my brother, and now Lily is my sister, and I wish you many safe, fat children, and a safe future together."

He was applauded, though he knew his speech was crap, and they began eating.


	12. Part XI

Lily and James had gotten a message from a Hogwarts house elf that morning, that Dumbledore wanted to see them both at four that afternoon. Lily was terribly nervous, and was restless all day. The pregnancy was causing anxiety, or the war was causing anxiety. Or they were both causing anxiety.

James was reassuring her, he said everything would be fine, but Lily was still nervous. At three fifty they went to Hogwarts, and were greeted in the entrance hall by an unexpected face.

"ALICE!" Lily ran to her old friend and hugged her fiercely and Alice smile back brightly.

"Lily, I havet seen you in forever, its so hard to get out these days."

Lily agreed, and Alice introduced them to her husband Frank.

"We met in the red sky attack," Alice said, "we started dating when I began Auror training, they're going to partner us when I've finished."

The four adults made their way to the headmasters office, Dumbeldore was waiting for them in front of the gargoyle and he whispered the password.

"I'll ask you to prove your identity," Dumbledore said, "I'm sorry about the necessity."

"I had detention in here once," James said, "fourth year, you made me polish your things," James glared at the spinning and whirring shiny apparatus. "Half of them just make noise." James added. Lily giggled.

"When my brother was killed," Frank started, "you had tea with me." He said to Dumbledore, "and told me he would never leave me. Not really."

Lily thought, then turned to Alice, not having much of a history with the headmaster. "You wanted to become an aurour becuse of what happened in the red sky attack, before that, you wanted to be a herbologist."

Alice smiled and modded, "you remembered," she said. Then looked at Dumbledore.

"When I lost my arm, you offered me a replacement, but warned me it would use dark magic and may unexpectedly turn against me, I politely declined." Alice told Dumbledore, "And then you sent me a set of left hand-specific stationary and 'Spells for the left handed wizard'."

James laughed, "I have that book."

"Very good," Dumbledore said, and invited them to sit, he offered sherbet lemons and tea, both of which Lily declined.

"I have a few facts about the four of you." Dumbeldore said.

"You are both due at the end of July, and you have all faced the Dark Lord and his death eaters three times."

"The train," James said.

"Red sky," lily added.

"He attacked my parents." Alice said.

"And mine," Lily said thickly.

"I've faced him more than three," Frank said, "Aurour and everything."

"The motorbike attack," James remembered, "and Hogsmede."

The four young adults looked to the old man.

"I have some very bad news. I was privileged enough to over hear a prophecy, about the fall of Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore pulled a pensive towards himself and prodded the silvery memories; an insect like woman rose from the pensive.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,  
Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies,  
And the Dark Lord has marked him as his equal, and he knows the secrets to defeat the Dark Lord,  
And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives,  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord has be born as the seventh month dies._"

Lily looked at James, who held her hand tightly, then she glanced at Alice, who was wearing a hard look. Frank had stood.

"I'm afraid, it was overheard by one other, a Death Eater. The man didn't hear all of it, and I'm hoping Tom will be clever enough to not act on an unfinished prophecy, but the risk is there. I suggest you go into hiding, with a secret keeper, until the war is over, I've no doubt Tom's solution will be to kill the prophesied child and their families. I'd of course be willing to be secret keeper for you, both of you."

James shook his head, "thank you sir," he said, "but we'd like to think about it, if you don't mind?"

Dumbeldore smiled a sad smile, "of course dear boy, of course, please, be careful."

James helped Lily stand and led her to the fireplace.

She was shaking when she sat down at home.

"It will bee alright Lily flower."

"Get Sirius, Remus, Harry and Peter, please James."

James nodded, getting his parents as well, the Evans had been killed by Death Eaters four months after they were married, Lily had been with them, and fought off the men until He and Harry had arrived, but Mr. And Mrs Evans had both been killed. Lily had been living with him and his parents ever since.

In the living room, Remus, Sirius and Harry were standing, Peter was on the single lounge and his mother was sitting with Lily. James cleared his throat.

"Where's dad?" He asked, Stephen came into the room. "Okay," James began, "Dumbledore called us to speak with him today, to tell us about a prophecy, that could mean our baby is the one to defeat Voldemort."

"It's us or the Longbottom's," Lily said, dabbing at her eyes. Remus looked at Harry, Stephen looked at James, Sirius frowned and Coleen gasped.

"We're going into hiding," James looked at Lily who nodded, "and we want you all to be able to find us."

Coleen reached out for James' hand and squeezed it.

"We'll do anything, darling," she announced.

"Sirius, will you be our secret keeper?" James asked.

"Look," Sirius started, glancing nervously around the assembly. "I'd never betray you guys," Sirius told them, "not ever, but I'm an obvious choice."

Lily and James looked at Peter, Peter nodded to Sirius.

"He's right," Peter said, "I'd do it, no one would expect you to pick a dunderhead like me."

"You're not a dunderhead, Pete," Lily told him with a smile.

"If they come after me, I can't give it up, I can't throw off Veritaserum or the _Imperius _Curse, I don't want to risk it, I'd rather be a decoy."

"Sirius," James said, Sirius stopped him. Lily looked between the two men who were like brothers, she looked at Harry, who was shaking slightly, and Remus who had a desperate look in his eyes.

"I know you have faith in me, I don't have faith in myself, and they have plenty of reasons to go after me anyway," Sirius said, her attention snapping back to him. "Pete would be safe and your secret would be safe and Mini Marauder will be safe."

Lily nodded, her hand moving to her stomach. "It's brilliant, James," She told him. "Brilliant, Sirius, thank-you, that risk is a big one to take on, thank-you. Peter," Lily offered the short, blonde boy a big smile. "You two, we couldn't ask for better friends, better family." Lily looked at the others.

Harry was going to say something, but stopped.

"I'll do it," Remus said, "or Harry," Harry nodded.

"I want to," Peter said, "I know I'm useless, but I think I've been overlooked. Both of you are targets as well-"

"He can't be trusted," Harry said, "we can't trust him-"

"Harry!" Lily scolded, Stephen drew his wand.

"Tt's alright," Peter said, "He dosn't know me well and I've been pretty distant." Peter pulled up the left sleeve of his arm revealing pale, reddish skin, but no dark mark.

"You shouldn't have had to do that, Pete" James said, glaring at Harry, "happy?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then get out!" Lily stood, outraged, it was her that has screamed at him. Harry just looked at her with his green eyes. They begun to look glassy, but he steeled himslef, both Sirius and Remus reached out to grab him, but Harry left with a glare.

"He wants to keep you safe," Remus told them, "that's all."

"I trust Pete," James said, "we both trust Pete."


	13. Part XII

Harry had a little hope. As soon as Remus came through the floo he pounced.

"He doesn't have a mark!" Harry said, maybe we've changed enough."

The young man shook his head. "He was exactly the same the first time." Remus sighed. "We have until October," he reminded Harry. "Two years time."

"Maybe not. We've change so much already. If it gets to it, I'm going to Godrics hollow in October."

"It won't come to that, but we have to do something."

"Change Peter's mind." Harry said. He stared at Remus, Remus nodded slowly.

"I'll do it," he said. "You have enough to worry about."

Harry shook his head. "look, you obviously trusted him at some point. There had to be a reason for that."

Remus looked unsure, but nodded anyway.

"Okay, we try to change Peter."

* * *

Harry was at work, he and Sirius and Alice had just graduated to be junior aurors and they were sharing an office. Frank was a junior but had an office to himself. Sirius had already left, he had to babysit 'prongslet' (the Potters hasn't decided on a name for the seventh month old baby.)

Neville was with Augusta and Richard tonight and Alice was waiting with Harry for Frank. They were going to have a celebratory drink.

The two aurors looked up as the door to their office bashed open.

"What is it?" Harry asked Sirius, "I thought you were babysitting."

The Feildus charm has failed, Sirius said. I can't get in.

Harry pulled out his wand. "Alice get Frank and find Neville. Make sure he's safe, be careful!" Harry yelled as he followed Sirius from the room.

The house at Godrics Hollow was invisible and it took Sirius and Harry fifteen minutes to break through the wards, as they fell Remus showed up, wand at the reday.

"He's here," Sirius said as they passed through the white gate and into the yard.

Harry took the lead blasting the door off of its hinges. James was dead all ready and they heard a scream from upstairs.

"Mum!" Harry screamed launching himself onto the stairs. The door to the nursery was open and Tom stood inside. He was handsome back then. He had all his hair and his eyes would only flash red. Pain shot through Harry's scar as he looked at the man.

"The horcruxes are gone, Tom. It's just you ane me." Harry spat.

Tom sneered. "Wulfe"

"Not really."

Harry fired the first curse, Tom sent one right back. Sirius came up behind him. It was pandemonium and Remus did his best to stop Prongslet from being cursed.

Sirius was taken down first, with a killing curse fired by Voldemort. Harry cried out and turned to look at Sirius, Remus dartEd forwards, trying to warn Harry he had given Voldemort a window. And other killing curse hit Harry in the shoulder and he pitchfor backwards, dead.

Remus surged forwards with a cry only to be knocked back with a blasting hex and Voldemort turned to the baby in the crib.

"Potter," he hissed, and then cast the killing curse at the boy. "The one with the power to defeat the dark lord, rubbish."

Remus screamed as the green curse hit the baby, and rebounded onto the Dark Lord and Voldemort's body fell to the ground with a thump. Remus was shaking as he stood and went to Harry the little boy cried and Remus swept the boy up in his arms.

"I'm sorry cub," he said.

"Motherfucker!" Sirius hissed and Remus rushed to the slow moving man and helped him up.

"Headache?"

"I fucking died Moony, fuck me, fucking hell, mother fucker fucker." Sirius held his hands to his temples.

"Is Harry okay?"

"The time loop is closed," Remus said as future Harry's body dissappeared with a shimmer.

"Don't start on about time travel right now." Sirius held the bridge of his nose. "We lost them, Moony, again." he said, taking in a shuddering breath.

"Maybe it really was their time, Pads." Sirius nodded and stood.

"Come on," he helped Moony to his feet with Harry. Time to go."

* * *

Voledmort was declared dead, and baby Harry was restless and cranky. Remus had offered to explain what was going on to Sirius but Sirius refused to hear it. Instead he was rounding up the Death Eaters.

Sirius killed Wormtail, but it was in a fight, not in cold blood and he did it as an Aurour, he was allowed to use lethal force against the Death Eaters. Stephen and Coleen organised the funerals, and wished nothing more than for Remus and Sirius to look after Harry James Potter.

Harry Wulfe was his 'namesake' and was a celebrated war hero, it was revealed he had been searching for the 'immortality anchors' as the prophet called Voldemort's horcruxes, and destroyed them, and praised him as the hero of the war.

Harry Potter was still the boy who lived and the chosen one, but Voldemort had died, no returns, that night at Godric's hollow and they had the body to prove it.

Remus' quality of life improved dramatically, the first thing Alastor Moody revealed about Harry was that he was a werewolf, and people began to treat them like humans for the first time since Merlin. People began to really work on a possible cure.

Remus took the Defence position at Hogwarts, and Sirius continued on his work as an aurour, they lived at the castle and Harry stayed with them, the only time he ever saw the Dursley's was at his parents funeral, and Remus saw no reason to introduce the ridiculous muggles to their nephew.

It was five years after the end of the war that Sirius was ready for his explanation, and he came to see Remus in his bedroom, where a single four poster bed was standing, proudly decked out in red and gold.

"Can you tell me what really happened?" Sirius asked,"it's so confusing."

"We have two sets of memories," Remus said, "one of a word with Harry Wulfe and one without."

"But Harry Wulfe is Harry potter?"

Remus nodded, "in his sixth year he was living with me, and he got lost, so he tried to apparate to me and apparated back in time, into the forbidden forest."

"That's when he got bitten?"

Remus nodded, "back in his time," he continued, "I was worried, and tried to find him, and I appareated to him, in our timeline."

"And you were professor Wulfe?"

Remus nodded, "we spent some time getting papers together and a back story going, then we went about finding out what had happened to us. We found a girl, Sally-Anne Perks, that was in Harry's year until his third year at Hogwarts, she had walked into the past, went down a staircase in 1993 and ended up on the landing in 1973. We deduced there was no getting back, so we tried to change the future. We began to hunt the horcruxes, in holidays and some weekends, once we got them all it was a waiting game, we tried to stop Peter from betraying them, but couldn't. It wasn't supposed to happen until October."

Sirius nodded, "you changed enough, even if Lily and James died, they would have been proud of you, of both of you."

"I'm not sure Harry will ever really come back. It's good in a way," Remus said quietly, Harry was supposed to be in bed. "He doesn't need to remember a lot of his past."

"That's the best bit, isn't it?" Sirius asked, "Harry gets a normal childhood."

"As normal as a famous kid will get." Remus shrugged. Sirius grinned.


	14. Epilogue

Ten Years Later.

* * *

"Another time headache, cub?" Remus asked, sitting a pain relief potion in frony of Harry, he nodded.

"I remember you dying, Remus in the falling train."

"I didn't die," Remus reminded him, "it was just the paradox dying, it happened to you and Sirius as well."

"It must have been weird being around Wulfe."

"It's more weird now, I was never even a little bit suspicious of mysef back then." Remus said, "at least I know what kind of professor I am."

Sirius laughed at him as he came out of his room.

Harry smiled, "I remember some Auror training too, pads." Harry looked at him with a sly grin. Sirius shook his head.

"You're never to repeat my language from training days, kid."

Harry sighed. "I don't feel like a kid."

"You're fifteen," Remus said, "sometimes you're a kid, sometimes you're all grown up."

"I've already grown up. Sometimes I wonder if it's a waste of time." Harry said, Remus shook his head.

"It's not a waste of time, you know that."

"Mum and Dad-"

"It must have been their time, cub," Sirius held his shoulder, "that's all we can say, and they would have _given_ their lives for the change you and Remus made in the world. I didn't have to spend twelve years in Azkaban."

"Thanks to you they've _cured_ the werewolf virus, and Neville still has his parents, you have your grandparents, Benjy survived the battle of red sky, my parents are still alive, Regulus wasn't killed in that lake and Sirius is still alive. They would be so proud of yu, Harry."

"You're right" Harry said, "of course your right, even though I couldn't save my parents it was worth it to save Neville's, and my grandparents." Harry smiled his knowing smile, "and you guys are lucky this is the second time around, because you're both horrible with children."

"OI!" Sirius shouted, but they knew he was joking.

"I kind of wish I could have Ron and Hermione back." Harry said. Remus patted his shoulder.

"There was no troll," Remus said, "they never learned to get along, and Ron was the one who walked away, you know what he's missing out on, don't let it get you down, besides he might come around, it could just take some time."

"You, Neville and Luna are so cute together," Sirius said, Harry blushed, which picked Sirius's interest.

"Oooh, Mongrel!" He cried, "has a little crush, so is it Luna or Neville?"

"Luna," Harry said quietly with a little smile. "I think Neville has eyes for Hannah anyway."

"I think cub," Remus said, "that you have a happier life now than you did back then."

Harry nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I do, I think everyone does."

"Anyway, drink your potion, are you packed? Do you have your prefect badge?"

Harry smiled and nodded, he knew Ron had become prefect before, but without Hermione's nagging and constant help, his schoolwork wasn't going so great, without the worry that his relatives would lock him away for getting good grades, Harry found he enjoyed learning, and he still wasn't the most studious, but he did well, and with the firm knowledge that he would become an aurour he wanted to keep his grades up. Harry grabbed his trunk and handed it to Sirius, letting Hedwig from her cage and he gave that to this godfather too.

"Come on," Remus said, taking the luggage off of Sirius and stacking it next to his fireplace, "you take him to the station, I'll take the stuff through."Sirius nodded and followed Harry to the door of Remus' little workshop, albeit they had added three rooms and improved the furniture, and Sirius grabbed Harry's arm and apparated to London with a crack. They looked around the empty alleyway and Sirius smiled.

"This alley is always empty. Off to the station then," he said and Harry smiled and walked towards Kings Cross. At the beginning of the platform the Weasley's were sending their children through the wall and Harry ignored Ginny and Ron, and waved to Fred and George. They came over, sharing a glance before facing Sirius.

"We'll be sending you another sample today, Mr. Padfoot," George said, Sirius laughed and nodded.

"I'll make sure Remus doesn't find it," he assured them, Harry looked between the twins and his godfather with a suspicious look.

"Mayhaps Mr. Mongrel could get in on this particular enterprise?" Fred said to George, "we could always use a foothold in the younger years."

"Or a poster boy," George suggested, Harry grumbled something unintelligible at him.

"We'll be in touch," George said, and with a salute, he ran off thorough the wall followed by their mother and then Arthur.

Harry glanced around and went through the wall, Sirius followed him.

"What was that about?"

"I'm just thinking of investing," Sirius said, "nothing important."

Harry rolled his eyes and hugged his godfather. Then went to the train and began looking for Luna or Neville.

The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were in a compartment to themselves, Harry smiled as he entered and his stomach did little flip flops when Luna smiled at him, pushing her coloured Spectrespecs up her nose and patting the seat next to her.

"How was your summer?" Harry asked with a smile, Neville laughed.

"Mum brought me a huge bucket of lollies, and ate most of them, the wrappers lying everywhere drove gran nuts, it was funny."

Luna folded the Quibbler and put it on her lap. "My summer was alright," she shrugged, "daddy had me helping him with the printing press most of it."

Neville stood then, a little blush colouring his cheeks, "I'm going to find Hannah," he said, "I was helping her with Herbology last year, well you know, and we've been writing all summer." Neville smiled and left the compartment, Harry wishing him good luck. Luna gently took his hand.

"You have another headache, don't you?" she asked, Harry looked at her a bit surprised and nodded.

"It's getting closer to the time shift, so they've been getting worse. Finally some of my Auror training is coming back, I should blitz the owls."

"You better help me next year," Luna warned with a smile.

"Of course," Harry said, looking at her curiously as she shuffled next to him.

"Lie down," she demanded, pulling his head onto her lap, he looked up at her big, blue eyes and blushed. She put her fingers to his temples and rubed little circles.

"So, do you remember exactly when you apparated to the past?" Luna asked, he shook his head. Eyes closed.

"Some time at the end of sixth year," he said, "then I'm all out of divination tricks. That feels wonderful."

Luna laughed at him.

"Do you know what will happen between Neville and Hannah?"

Harry opened his eyes, he had approached Luna as soon as she started in his second year, and she had been very shy back then, the bulling from her classmates made her unwilling to make friends. She eventually let him be her friend and very soon after that didn't give a stuff about what anyone else said or did. She was the Luna he remembered one of the only constants. At the very start of last year he told her about the time apparating thing and his dual memories, and, bless her, she had taken it with a grain of sand, she probably understood it better than he did.

Harry knew his life was very different from what it could have been, he knew Ron was like his brother, but the Ron he knew today was hot headed and jealous. He knew Draco Malfoy was a brat, but the Draco he knew today was civil, if a bit sarcastic. He knew Neville was frightened and uncertain, but the Neville he knew was the Neville Harry saw in the department of mysteries, he was brave and confident and a great wizard - a good man. He remembered Hermione Granger as a fiery, intellegent young witch, but today she was quiet and studious, but a friend none-the-less.

Harry changed so much, and he spent every day remembering tragic things that never happened. Whenever he saw Aunt Alice, he saw a white haired woman who was trapped in her own mind and it made him grateful he got that second chance. Nevilee recieved packets of lolies from his mother during the school term, and Harry would remember Alice handing him empty lolly wrappers. He visited with his grandparents. He never thought he could ever have grandparents. He lost some frindships, and he lost some history, and after everything he lost his parents _again,_ and it all stung, but he gained so much more.

* * *

_A/N; Alright, so I know this might be a bit confusing, so to clarify it better, also to add more substance to the story, I want to do a series of one shots from Harry's POV of events in this story._

_ The first will be the train attack and what happened after the train fell, which will explain why Remus was acting funny chapter 10 onwards. I will also do a horcrux hunt chapter or two. _

_Any requests for a certain bit in Harry and Professor Wulfe's POV leave in a review, PM me, owl post, smoke signals or whatever and I'll add it in, I'll also post a chapter on the end of this announcing the publishing of this 'one shots' story, for convenience._

_Thank you so much to my readers and reviewers, you're all lovely._

* * *

_Finally, a shameless plug of my stories, starting with Marauding. It's a fresh take on 'the prank' story line and runs a lot of parallels with this (the difference of course being Harry time traveling). It's also a sort of 'look at what they changed' kind of sister fic, isn't that exciting! I do want to do a bit of a re-write, again the new information on Pottermore means I have some Remus related cannon to fix in them both._

_What else can I shamelessly plug, (for those of you whom enjoy long winded authors notes and are still reading)? for Drarry fans out there I have four novel length drarry stories. The Father of her Magic is getting a really good response, This is War needs to be re-written because my little kid grammar is a bit embarrasing and Never Ending Fight and the sequal for that have just been re-written, hot off the press. Speaking of press, there's a one shot about our favourite reporter and his daughter post war, which is pretty twisted. Speaking of twisted, the Harry/Colin story I've got going made someone sick!_

_If you like horror and gore, head on over to fictionpress and I dare you to search Fair Charlotte, (that's me!) lots of horror and angst, blood and gore and some pretty inspirational poems (they're better than my sorting hat songs, I promise.)_

_If you like original work, have a look at I Do Believe in Magic, it's been praised, by my single reviewer as "one of the best short stories on here" It does need a bit of a spelling/grammar check, I'll get to it._

_For something a bit different try Fourteen, its a cliche 'Harry sent to Azkaban' plot with my own special twist. And if you liked this, you like my kind of twist!_

_If you like the great Gatsby I have a crossover one-shot. If you like Dracula I have an alternate ending, and if you like infernal devices and want to have a laugh at how depressing my stories can go, go read Untouchable._

_Doing you all a great service here, this is over and you need something new to read, right?_

_Thanks again to my readers and reviewers, hope you liked it._


End file.
